


unprogrammed (squip x reader)

by dearvirgilsanders



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearvirgilsanders/pseuds/dearvirgilsanders





	1. Chapter 1

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 1 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 183739125,  
partid: 725285086,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)   


  
  
  
  


#  unprogrammed (squip x reader) 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [unprogrammed (squip x reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [

A/N 

](https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n)
  * [

Chapter 1 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
  * [

Chapter 2 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
  * [

Chapter 3 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
  * [

Chapter 4 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
  * [

Chapter 5 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
  * [

Chapter 6 

](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
  * [

Chapter 7 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### unprogrammed (squip x reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh) Cover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'...

[<s>#</s>**bemorechill**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bemorechill) [<s>#</s>**bmc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bmc) [<s>#</s>**boyf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyf) [<s>#</s>**ericwilliammorrisimsorry**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ericwilliammorrisimsorry) [<s>#</s>**musicals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/musicals) [<s>#</s>**readerxcharacter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerxcharacter) [<s>#</s>**riends**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/riends) [<s>#</s>**squip**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squip) [<s>#</s>**squipxreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squipxreader) [<s>#</s>**xreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Chapter 1 

  
  
76  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
3  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
    
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh my God!!! Be More Chill is actually coming here?!?? To (your nearest big city)?!" screamed y/n. You absolutely loved Be More Chill, and the Broadway Cast was coming to y/n/b/c for two nights only.
    
    
                              
    
     "IT IS!! We have to get tickets. My LIFE depends on it." replied y/b/f/n, practically passing out from excitement. She had been obsessed with it for three or four years, and had introduced it to you. You both grabbed your phones to look at tickets. Then, of course the bell rang.
    
    
                              
    
     "See ya!" you said cheerfully. 
    
    
                              
    
      Ugh. Time for math class, your least favorite class with the worst teacher in the entire high school. The teacher was Mr. Richard Goranski, a 24-year-old guy with a reputation for failing people he didn't like. He also was notorious for his horrible ties. The only good thing about him was his name. He shared it with the Be More Chill character, Rich; he always shut down the topic whenever it was brought up. 
    
    
                              
    
      As he entered, some students exchanged money under the table. The most popular guy in the class,, ran a betting pool over what the tie would be and had gotten enough money to buy a car. Today, it was a green tie with colorful robots. Y/n never participated because you didn't  want to lose the only money you had. 
    
    
                              
    
     "HENSLEY!! Give me that money," shouted the irate teacher, 5'1" and angry. 
    
    
                              
    
      You sighed as Logan, a kind of half-committed emo/theatre kid, walked by. He was just so hot. Light skinned Italian, longish purple hair, mature like whoa. He never noticed you. Honestly, he probably ignored you on purpose, because the theatre kids hated the kids who only listened to soundtracks and never acted in the musical. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Ouch!" he said,banging his elbow on your book. "Watch it! Wait! Is that... Les Mis?? I love Les Mis!!" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Same! I'm trying to get more background on the play, ya know?" Y/n replied with a trademark smirk. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Actually, the play this year is Les Misérables. If you want to audition... You know where Ms. Canigula's office is, right?" He said awkwardly. 
    
    
                              
    
    "SANDERS! Y/L/N! Detention," roared Mr. Goranski. 
    
    
                              
    
    Luckily, the bell rang for lunch. You made your way to the door, but you were stopped by the teacher. He had a strange, almost robotic expression on his face. Mr. Goranski suddenly pressed his hand to the back of his neck and yelped with pain.
    
    
                              
    
    "Are you ok, sir?" you asked him nervously. You always got nervous with one-on-one talks... and with multiple people. Woohoo. Social anxiety, you guessed. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I'm...I'm fine. Now, I have something to tell you. Have you heard of a S.Q.U.I.P.?"
    
    
                              
    
    Oh. My. God. Is this actually happening? You can't...even express what you're feeling. This could just be a hoax, a prank, or just a question. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I-I mean yeah, I have. It's from that musical, Be More Chill"
    
    
                              
    
    "YES!" he whooped suddenly, scaring you. "That. Can I say something crazy?"
    
    
                              
    
    You considered that, twirling your h/c hair around your finger.
    
    
                              
    
    "...Ok?" you said tensely. His eyes lit up with... excitement? Fear? You didn't know.
    
    
                              
    
    "So. You know how I treat you kids. That is because my squip told me to! And now, he's telling me that you're a pretty cool person, so I should tell you where to get one."
    
    
                              
    
    Dang dang diggity dang a dang. Is he for real? You cannot comprehend this! 
    
    
                              
    
    "Wait a second. Is it...real? Like, the one in the musical. The one that Rich and Jeremy and Christine had?" Y/n stuttered, completely rambling now. Please say this was real and not you teacher being a [bleep]. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes. it tells you what to do and how to speak and where to go and who to be with. And! I know where you can get one. Go to The Popcorn Shop. You know, that candy place with the red awning." he said eagerly. "Just, make sure you can turn it o- OUCH!" 
    
    
                              
    
    He grabbed his head, obviously in pain. That must be his squip. Hopefully your squip would not be like the one from the musical. Actually... that would be awesome. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Sir? What were you saying?" You said with a nervous laugh. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Nothing important. See you and your S.Q.U.I.P tomorrow. In detention."

  


  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.725285086.metadata":{"data":{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-04-27T20:29:59Z","length":3988,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":3,"voteCount":1,"readCount":76,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":798,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-183739125-725285086-907c9bf95?subject=gid&expiry=1564864675000&mac=zrb9kOjkSh6ECS9oPQEm2giZgmNsDXijXAIlxkEuwfs%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/725285086/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"183739125","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-04-06T23:16:48Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["bemorechill","bmc","boyf","ericwilliammorrisimsorry","musicals","readerxcharacter","riends","squip","squipxreader","xreader"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader","parts":[{"id":716278377,"title":"A/N","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":false,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","description":"Read Chapter 1 from the story unprogrammed (squip x reader) by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 76 reads. squipxreader, riends, musicals. \"Oh my God!!! Be More Chill is actually coming here?!?? To (your nearest big city)?!\" screamed y/n. You absolutely loved Be More Chill, and the Broadway Cast was coming to y/n/b/c for two nights only.","keywords":"bemorechill,bmc,boyf,ericwilliammorrisimsorry,musicals,readerxcharacter,riends,squip,squipxreader,xreader,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=183739125&v=608000","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 1","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/725285086","android":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/725285086"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"bemorechill"},{"name":"bmc"},{"name":"boyf"},{"name":"ericwilliammorrisimsorry"},{"name":"musicals"},{"name":"readerxcharacter"},{"name":"riends"},{"name":"squip"},{"name":"squipxreader"},{"name":"xreader"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-04-27T20:29:59Z\",\"description\":\"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"commentCount\":3,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader). I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":76,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 1\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/725285086","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 1 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 1</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nI don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&caption=%s&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+1%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%201%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f85efac48c9c0a46f7eddd5610f6e34b\">\"Oh my God!!! Be More Chill is actually coming here?!?? To (your nearest big city)?!\" screamed y/n. You absolutely loved Be More Chill, and the Broadway Cast was coming to y/n/b/c for two nights only.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"81cb8c56ca496c323e6efb1c8d0c11de\"> \"IT IS!! We have to get tickets. My LIFE depends on it.\" replied y/b/f/n, practically passing out from excitement. She had been obsessed with it for three or four years, and had introduced it to you. You both grabbed your phones to look at tickets. Then, of course the bell rang.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1b058438584aa62cc02a2b8b75a2d0bd\"> \"See ya!\" you said cheerfully. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b046d8c56cd448bf8fa9d6c33c50b048\"> Ugh. Time for math class, your least favorite class with the worst teacher in the entire high school. The teacher was Mr. Richard Goranski, a 24-year-old guy with a reputation for failing people he didn't like. He also was notorious for his horrible ties. The only good thing about him was his name. He shared it with the Be More Chill character, Rich; he always shut down the topic whenever it was brought up. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5eb832203ea78e1b424ab233f4a12811\"> As he entered, some students exchanged money under the table. The most popular guy in the class,, ran a betting pool over what the tie would be and had gotten enough money to buy a car. Today, it was a green tie with colorful robots. Y/n never participated because you didn't want to lose the only money you had. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d986dc289eeaa35e6fed625bb9d48273\"> \"HENSLEY!! Give me that money,\" shouted the irate teacher, 5'1\" and angry. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6f729022ff558e96d8b5f5b864017055\"> You sighed as Logan, a kind of half-committed emo/theatre kid, walked by. He was just so hot. Light skinned Italian, longish purple hair, mature like whoa. He never noticed you. Honestly, he probably ignored you on purpose, because the theatre kids hated the kids who only listened to soundtracks and never acted in the musical. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ae8af60861851d61ae7836a7ad0c713f\">\"Ouch!\" he said,banging his elbow on your book. \"Watch it! Wait! Is that... Les Mis?? I love Les Mis!!\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"03c1341ddf74c544b40782e7c2dbbcdd\">\"Same! I'm trying to get more background on the play, ya know?\" Y/n replied with a trademark smirk. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e5ef6b013f44a89c584f7ec40bf3f524\">\"Actually, the play this year is Les Misérables. If you want to audition... You know where Ms. Canigula's office is, right?\" He said awkwardly. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"be0ff4337beeaf3cf5898dcad44db4d9\">\"SANDERS! Y/L/N! Detention,\" roared Mr. Goranski. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"02521e229ae1e3c0840153914d3926c0\">Luckily, the bell rang for lunch. You made your way to the door, but you were stopped by the teacher. He had a strange, almost robotic expression on his face. Mr. Goranski suddenly pressed his hand to the back of his neck and yelped with pain.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dc3293ce2fcfbd1f981538dbc842da19\">\"Are you ok, sir?\" you asked him nervously. You always got nervous with one-on-one talks... and with multiple people. Woohoo. Social anxiety, you guessed. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef2af4688fff422ed5c160e30635ae63\">\"I'm...I'm fine. Now, I have something to tell you. Have you heard of a S.Q.U.I.P.?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fc13967c6aa2cbe4854ca7bc7fd5e6a3\">Oh. My. God. Is this actually happening? You can't...even express what you're feeling. This could just be a hoax, a prank, or just a question. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f1bc7d0358675e29cced04c6cd5ca83d\">\"I-I mean yeah, I have. It's from that musical, Be More Chill\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f0598e3436542fcba4a3f3a89156a09b\">\"YES!\" he whooped suddenly, scaring you. \"That. Can I say something crazy?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"82d7aa0c0557a1870c3112f5ee29aa0d\">You considered that, twirling your h/c hair around your finger.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7fc1d1e266638f1ea6a52b09032cd3f0\">\"...Ok?\" you said tensely. His eyes lit up with... excitement? Fear? You didn't know.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0f3d71ce980dfee634d4b1f539e48285\">\"So. You know how I treat you kids. That is because my squip told me to! And now, he's telling me that you're a pretty cool person, so I should tell you where to get one.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e76375922a267eba3ee13fda9da4d015\">Dang dang diggity dang a dang. Is he for real? You cannot comprehend this! </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"06a95c43a7d44912ec293b9b7984e8ed\">\"Wait a second. Is it...real? Like, the one in the musical. The one that Rich and Jeremy and Christine had?\" Y/n stuttered, completely rambling now. Please say this was real and not you teacher being a [bleep]. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"14b84436ea6947b3c74b7d7277818d13\">\"Yes. it tells you what to do and how to speak and where to go and who to be with. And! I know where you can get one. Go to The Popcorn Shop. You know, that candy place with the red awning.\" he said eagerly. \"Just, make sure you can turn it o- OUCH!\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f95d449a61c4731f8569d41eaf7d7004\">He grabbed his head, obviously in pain. That must be his squip. Hopefully your squip would not be like the one from the musical. Actually... that would be awesome. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dbdf3909be26e0a428e1541fcc473756\">\"Sir? What were you saying?\" You said with a nervous laugh. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f5118842c17fd068f36ebb7ea2be6e92\">\"Nothing important. See you and your S.Q.U.I.P tomorrow. In detention.\"</p>","page":{"title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 1"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	2. Chapter 2

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 2 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 183739125,  
partid: 725797705,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)   


  
  
  
  


#  unprogrammed (squip x reader) 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [unprogrammed (squip x reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [

A/N 

](https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n)
  * [

Chapter 1 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
  * [

Chapter 2 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
  * [

Chapter 3 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
  * [

Chapter 4 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
  * [

Chapter 5 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
  * [

Chapter 6 

](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
  * [

Chapter 7 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### unprogrammed (squip x reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh) Cover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'...

[<s>#</s>**bemorechill**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bemorechill) [<s>#</s>**bmc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bmc) [<s>#</s>**boyf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyf) [<s>#</s>**ericwilliammorrisimsorry**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ericwilliammorrisimsorry) [<s>#</s>**musicals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/musicals) [<s>#</s>**readerxcharacter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerxcharacter) [<s>#</s>**riends**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/riends) [<s>#</s>**squip**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squip) [<s>#</s>**squipxreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squipxreader) [<s>#</s>**xreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Chapter 2 

  
  
50  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
    
    
    Y/b/f/n sighed as you walked over to the lunch table, 15 minutes late.
    
    
                              
    
    "Where were you??" She said exasperatedly, brushing her hands through her Y/b/f/h/c hair. You hated how she would be so condescending, but she was the best you've ever had. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I was cornered by Mr. Goranski, after math class. I'll tell you later." 
    
    
                              
    
    She just sighed and rolled her eyes. Well that went well. You sat down and pulled your lunch from its bag. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh! Y/b/f/n, I have sushi. Do you want to trade?" Y/n suggested. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Sure. You like y/f/f, right?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh my god, that's my favorite. You know that. Thanks!!!" Y/n gushed, overdoing it to calm down y/b/f/n.
    
    
                              
    
    Your friend smirked, cocking an eyebrow. 
    
    
                              
    
    "So do you want to hang after school? We can get slurpees and watch Fruits Basket." 
    
    
                              
    
    You love Fruits Basket, but you need to go get the squip. Should you tell her? It couldn't hurt, could it?
    
    
                              
    
    "So... I can't, exactly," you said guiltily.
    
    
                              
    
    "What do you mean? I'm your only friend!" 
    
    
                              
    
    That was harsh.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jesus Christ, y/b/f/n, let me explain. Mr. Goranski told me where I could get a squip."
    
    
                              
    
    Her jaw dropped, staring at you like you grew wings. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Y/n! Seriously??" She squealed. "I want one too!" 
    
    
                              
    
    You laughed at her change of demeanor. But... did Mr. Goranski want you to tell anyone? Well, at least she wasn't calling the cops or the mental hospital. 
    
    
                              
    
    "When can we go get them? Where can we get them? Holy shit! This could change our lives forever," y/b/f/n rambled.
    
    
                              
    
    'I know, y/b/f/n.' You thought. 'I know.'
    
    
                              
    
    _—————————-time skip—————————_
    
    
                              
    
    You had never been in this store in your life, but you had seen kids getting candy there with their exasperated babysitters. The bell tinkled as you and y/b/f/n pushed open the red door. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Welcome to the Popcorn Shop. Remember: you drop it, you buy it," said the clerk in a monotone. You immediately decided he looked like a Justin. Anyways, Justin sighed and went back to his phone.
    
    
                              
    
    "Actually, Mr. Goranski sent us? Richard?" you said tentatively. Y/b/f/n nodded at Justin.
    
    
                              
    
    "Jesus, I told him to stop sending kids here. You want a squip, you got one. But there's only one left." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Y/b/f/n, you can have it," you conceded generously. 
    
    
                              
    
    "No. You can. He told you about it, not me. Just don't get too cool for me." 
    
    
                              
    
    You took the squip from Justin and asked him how much. 
    
    
                              
    
    "$200. Plus $1 for Mountain Dew." 
    
    
                              
    
    You paid, using up your birthday money, and went out by the fountain.
    
    
                              
    
    "Ok, y/b/f/n, here goes."
    
    
                              
    
    You put it in your mouth and swallowed it with Mountain Dew. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Do you feel different?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "No. I think I just bought a Tic Tac. There goes my birthday money, and my parents' trust," y/n remarked defeatedly. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh shoot. I gotta go, Mom wants me to babysit," complained y/b/f/n. 
    
    
                              
    
    She waved and ran off to her car. Well then, you'd just walk home.
    
    
                              
    
    "So, Logan. Are you shooting for Jean Valjean or what?" said a cloying female voice. It was Helena, a theatre girl who had only joined to meet hot guys. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I don't know. Maybe?" Logan sounded like he wanted to go. You should go talk to him!
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey! Logan! Helena! What's up—OUCH!"
    
    
                              
    
    **Target male: inaccessible.**
    
    
                              
    
    "Owww! What the hell??" you cried, feeling like your brain might explode. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh look. Y/N's going to whine, whine, whine all night!" quoted Helena. You appreciated the Heathers, but you were in pain. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort.**
    
    
                              
    
    "Mild? This is not 'mild discomfort.'" you cried. 
    
    
                              
    
    Logan looked at you with concern. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Are you all right? Y/n?" he asked. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.**
    
    
                              
    
    "Wait, Logan, I'm ok. I just—"
    
    
                              
    
    **Discomfort level may increase.**
    
    
                              
    
    "OH MY GOD!" 
    
    
                              
    
    You were struggling to form a coherent sentence, screaming all the while as pain ran down your spine. 
    
    
                              
    
    Helena was laughing at you, but you felt some pleasure at seeing Logan elbow her to stop. The pain overcame the pleasure, though.
    
    
                              
    
    **Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure complete.**
    
    
                              
    
    **Y/N L/N, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor:**
    
    
                              
    
    **Your S.Q.U.I.P.**

  


  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.725797705.metadata":{"data":{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-04-29T20:44:10Z","length":3951,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":2,"readCount":50,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":791,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-183739125-725797705-8977796a5?subject=gid&expiry=1564864676000&mac=9p4jOFB3sjV9tpkIPAwJyq5ZGMrGw4XS54eVzZDt6jc%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/725797705/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"183739125","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-04-06T23:16:48Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["bemorechill","bmc","boyf","ericwilliammorrisimsorry","musicals","readerxcharacter","riends","squip","squipxreader","xreader"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader","parts":[{"id":716278377,"title":"A/N","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":false,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","description":"Read Chapter 2 from the story unprogrammed (squip x reader) by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 50 reads. squipxreader, squip, readerxcharacter. Y/b/f/n sighed as you walked over to the lunch table, 15 minutes late. \"Where were you??\" She said exasperatedly, brushing her hands through her Y/b/f/h/c hair. You hated how she would be so condescending, but she was the best you've ever had. ","keywords":"bemorechill,bmc,boyf,ericwilliammorrisimsorry,musicals,readerxcharacter,riends,squip,squipxreader,xreader,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=183739125&v=608000","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 2","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/725797705","android":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/725797705"},"story":{"votes":2,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"bemorechill"},{"name":"bmc"},{"name":"boyf"},{"name":"ericwilliammorrisimsorry"},{"name":"musicals"},{"name":"readerxcharacter"},{"name":"riends"},{"name":"squip"},{"name":"squipxreader"},{"name":"xreader"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-04-29T20:44:10Z\",\"description\":\"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader). I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":50,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 2\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/725797705","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 2 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 2</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nI don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&caption=%s&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+2%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%202%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"04103f3431ca1d4da30e52b69638daa1\">Y/b/f/n sighed as you walked over to the lunch table, 15 minutes late.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"96d152e748df84afdd9db50f383bcfd7\">\"Where were you??\" She said exasperatedly, brushing her hands through her Y/b/f/h/c hair. You hated how she would be so condescending, but she was the best you've ever had. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d0ecc88c69fb77ac589760d0b2845a36\">\"I was cornered by Mr. Goranski, after math class. I'll tell you later.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a36d6c366681f8586859761a1bf38b78\">She just sighed and rolled her eyes. Well that went well. You sat down and pulled your lunch from its bag. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5625ff845dd638f46951156e67eb75e1\">\"Oh! Y/b/f/n, I have sushi. Do you want to trade?\" Y/n suggested. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0c280a67e477abe0a40eaa9b879b09fd\">\"Sure. You like y/f/f, right?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f638321f259f045357783baa338a464\">\"Oh my god, that's my favorite. You know that. Thanks!!!\" Y/n gushed, overdoing it to calm down y/b/f/n.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a0faebc4ddd612459054f1f92345862e\">Your friend smirked, cocking an eyebrow. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef9a7e4a6067ac2c9b876e8f1a0f3c30\">\"So do you want to hang after school? We can get slurpees and watch Fruits Basket.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"81cd7c45418ddda64bcd6cda8d86412e\">You love Fruits Basket, but you need to go get the squip. Should you tell her? It couldn't hurt, could it?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c5c45fff07faf634ca4286a221bae4e\">\"So... I can't, exactly,\" you said guiltily.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9e8a3d3fc0291f3f32fdd6afd5051f90\">\"What do you mean? I'm your only friend!\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"329c7d26a74c709ee06125fd2cd72e0d\">That was harsh.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"01391ce06e4cbab2e831463f4bfcca6f\">\"Jesus Christ, y/b/f/n, let me explain. Mr. Goranski told me where I could get a squip.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c74711295b0ba81fd12827deaf6aabf7\">Her jaw dropped, staring at you like you grew wings. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1b4dc03b90eb867289bb921f4548049f\">\"Y/n! Seriously??\" She squealed. \"I want one too!\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a8b3e175f451bd36a38cbb1d3ca1f82d\">You laughed at her change of demeanor. But... did Mr. Goranski want you to tell anyone? Well, at least she wasn't calling the cops or the mental hospital. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d9385e63370e59dd9df3ce14000d60f6\">\"When can we go get them? Where can we get them? Holy shit! This could change our lives forever,\" y/b/f/n rambled.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"81946fa3e01e9e26736e10e71b2af7ad\">'I know, y/b/f/n.' You thought. 'I know.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f5ac5b935d12242ae02ec984a16f538d\"><i>—————————-time skip—————————</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9fc4782ff4df10e71b6fde1b0c490c2c\">You had never been in this store in your life, but you had seen kids getting candy there with their exasperated babysitters. The bell tinkled as you and y/b/f/n pushed open the red door. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a9fb6ad7fc9ddd57c8139c8b9b4cbd25\">\"Welcome to the Popcorn Shop. Remember: you drop it, you buy it,\" said the clerk in a monotone. You immediately decided he looked like a Justin. Anyways, Justin sighed and went back to his phone.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"53774233c59e81bdc90c6399183be019\">\"Actually, Mr. Goranski sent us? Richard?\" you said tentatively. Y/b/f/n nodded at Justin.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2fe1c8925a2a8711dbba640bf00a86f9\">\"Jesus, I told him to stop sending kids here. You want a squip, you got one. But there's only one left.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e896b3eeb016511159497d4859a70034\">\"Y/b/f/n, you can have it,\" you conceded generously. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"179733dadac6e9e96a85e241b3fce09e\">\"No. You can. He told you about it, not me. Just don't get too cool for me.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"44c9a754668b874ad207b5af64a6dc81\">You took the squip from Justin and asked him how much. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7f230779adce6198924670a60b4f5c6d\">\"$200. Plus $1 for Mountain Dew.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fe850cdfc68c9ac19b0cbcc56e112994\">You paid, using up your birthday money, and went out by the fountain.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"965312faafa17ce5a0e0b36ab31b60c6\">\"Ok, y/b/f/n, here goes.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a02598155abd9a3621484876d878839a\">You put it in your mouth and swallowed it with Mountain Dew. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"994afffffbf9803f816657c6b41f40c7\">\"Do you feel different?\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9ebd6ce7db2444ed1b05c37d6c7b16ad\">\"No. I think I just bought a Tic Tac. There goes my birthday money, and my parents' trust,\" y/n remarked defeatedly. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"354333c963c966ed683286681430671f\">\"Oh shoot. I gotta go, Mom wants me to babysit,\" complained y/b/f/n. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"00dafe812b758e47c1e1705b23d2fb33\">She waved and ran off to her car. Well then, you'd just walk home.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bf9775916e2c86c24a0edd722b0cc6ca\">\"So, Logan. Are you shooting for Jean Valjean or what?\" said a cloying female voice. It was Helena, a theatre girl who had only joined to meet hot guys. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c3523f990eedee6645869b5f904bc438\">\"I don't know. Maybe?\" Logan sounded like he wanted to go. You should go talk to him!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e88d4fe701a24b66c2ad5d981bbed4df\">\"Hey! Logan! Helena! What's up—OUCH!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fbff22356b7cdd87c458e301280f9679\"><b>Target male: inaccessible.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"eeab17241de33a4acc0f818b2d2854e5\">\"Owww! What the hell??\" you cried, feeling like your brain might explode. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9ea7fdd5e3f6d1be3a770f5c726e3688\">\"Oh look. Y/N's going to whine, whine, whine all night!\" quoted Helena. You appreciated the Heathers, but you were in pain. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"28fe891beb2780bffb8f57189f2e7075\"><b>Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"80fa97f4121fa3a5afbcca733d492a06\">\"Mild? This is not 'mild discomfort.'\" you cried. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"210aff383921bf3183c960a762166c14\">Logan looked at you with concern. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b71f808a3cb911eaf9b8b97ffafd7738\">\"Are you all right? Y/n?\" he asked. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"25ba881fd898dbaf71853e88664a6c53\"><b>Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ff76939071561fbca9f58a089549851a\">\"Wait, Logan, I'm ok. I just—\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c5a10226b638c7f8ca1ab34f45dc0d0\"><b>Discomfort level may increase.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"eabecbab1182222d573f7b5be6a240b2\">\"OH MY GOD!\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"373831f93c2aa8a921e2caeebcad4db1\">You were struggling to form a coherent sentence, screaming all the while as pain ran down your spine. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"76966862952e9a11e6680bd35d0b4804\">Helena was laughing at you, but you felt some pleasure at seeing Logan elbow her to stop. The pain overcame the pleasure, though.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"487fc94409067c8fd3e6b9ee796c32f6\"><b>Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure complete.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f001ced5d0dbf1cf04af5525c284242c\"><b>Y/N L/N, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor:</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d6fd0e92dca37d7592ccc49b86bd0eba\"><b>Your S.Q.U.I.P.</b></p>","page":{"title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 2"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	3. unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 3 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 3 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 183739125,  
partid: 727816777,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)   


  
  
  
  


#  unprogrammed (squip x reader) 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [unprogrammed (squip x reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [

A/N 

](https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n)
  * [

Chapter 1 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
  * [

Chapter 2 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
  * [

Chapter 3 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
  * [

Chapter 4 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
  * [

Chapter 5 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
  * [

Chapter 6 

](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
  * [

Chapter 7 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### unprogrammed (squip x reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh) Cover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'...

[<s>#</s>**bemorechill**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bemorechill) [<s>#</s>**bmc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bmc) [<s>#</s>**boyf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyf) [<s>#</s>**ericwilliammorrisimsorry**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ericwilliammorrisimsorry) [<s>#</s>**musicals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/musicals) [<s>#</s>**readerxcharacter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerxcharacter) [<s>#</s>**riends**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/riends) [<s>#</s>**squip**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squip) [<s>#</s>**squipxreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squipxreader) [<s>#</s>**xreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Chapter 3 

  
  
47  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
10  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
    
    
    "Oh my God! What- is this real? Am I- am I hallucinating? What the hec--"
    
    
                              
    
    Your stopped talking as your voice box shut off. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Stop talking to me externally. Logan and Helena are staring. Just think at me. **
    
    
                              
    
    '♩All that it takes is a little reinvention!♩'
    
    
                              
    
    You screamed as pain ran down your spine. Or you tried to scream, because your vocal cords still weren't working. Logan looked at you nervously, while Helena laughed while videoing. 
    
    
                              
    
    'Oh God. This'll be all over YouTube tonight.' 
    
    
                              
    
    **Maybe. That we can fix. We can also fix your obsession with Broadway and the like. If you absolutely must hum a song, make it something modern and popular. Like Rihanna or Taylor Swift. **
    
    
                              
    
    'I don't like them. I like Eric William Morris, Jasmine Cephas Jones, George Salazar, Ben Platt, and Will Roland. I can list more.'
    
    
                              
    
    You finally took the time to look at the squip. He had dark hair, pale skin, and was tall, a good 5 inches taller than you. He was actually really scary looking. The only two things that threw you off was the blue, glowing circuits under his skin instead of veins. That was creepy.  And his eyes. Electric blue, almost unnatural. Actually, they were unnatural because he is a freaking robot. And Lord, he was hot.
    
    
                              
    
    **Thank you. I think I am quite attractive too. But that is very unimportant. You need to get up and act normal.**
    
    
                              
    
    'Wait, you can see my thoughts?'
    
    
                              
    
    **Unfortunately so. **
    
    
                              
    
    "Uhh, guys, I've got to go," you said with a nervous laugh. "I just_ was practicing my performance art skills. I took a class last year, over the summer. I'm completely fine, but my mom wants me to come home. Bye!_" 
    
    
                              
    
    'What was that!? I couldn't control anything that I was saying.'
    
    
                              
    
    **From your memories, whenever faced with confrontation you lie and/or ramble. The lie you made up was illogical. If you said you had broken your leg, they would have taken you to the hospital and figured out your lie. Logan would never trust you again. Helena would tell everyone at school about the lie. Also, you worry too much.**
    
    
                              
    
    'You can't just take over my voice. That violates the...whatever amendment.'
    
    
                              
    
    **I assure you, I can, little princess, he said sarcastically. Now you seem like a piece of work. You are, in short, a nerd.**
    
    
                              
    
    'I th-thought I was more, more of a fangirl, but-'
    
    
                              
    
    **Stop stammering.**
    
    
                              
    
    You grabbed onto the cuffs of your sleeves and played with the edge of your shirt, a nervous habit. The squip was a lot worse than you thought he would be. It's like a mean person, but in your head.
    
    
                              
    
    **Fidgeting makes you appear nervous. Stop that.**
    
    
                              
    
    'I am nervous.'
    
    
                              
    
    He zapped you again. 
    
    
                              
    
    "OUCH!"
    
    
                              
    
    **Only inside your head, remember. You don't want to seem even more insane than you actually are. Now, you need a new shirt.**
    
    
                              
    
    'What's wrong with my shirt?'
    
    
                              
    
    It was a blue and white shirt that said "Sincerely, Me" on it in a bold grey font. This was the shirt you got when you saw Dear Evan Hansen, and it was your favorite shirt. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Simple. It's nerdy, unattractive, and really not what teens wear now. Let's go to-**
    
    
                              
    
    'Hot Topic! My favorite store.'
    
    
                              
    
    **No. You can't shop there, ever again. You will be labeled as goth and a nerd. Oh wait. You are a nerd. Let's go to JC Penney's. **
    
    
                              
    
    You got on your bike and turned around. The squip had an electric blue bike he was sitting on, a contrast to your f/c one. You stifled a laugh as he pulled up a glowing screen in front of him. He ignored you and just motioned for you to go. 
    
    
                              
    
    _---------------------------------------le time skip to JC Penney's-------------------------------------------------_
    
    
                              
    
    Once you had gotten there, he grabbed a shirt for you. 
    
    
                              
    
    **This one. It fits the style, mood, and color of what Logan would like. Also, a lot of girls will compliment you. **
    
    
                              
    
    'How do you know? It's ok, I guess, but it's kinda...revealing.' 
    
    
                              
    
    The shirt was grey, with rips. Under the rips was a black fishnet. 
    
    
                              
    
    **I can foresee all possible outcomes. Also, the shirt is fine. It'll look good. **
    
    
                              
    
    You sighed and put it in your cart. 
    
    
                              
    
    **What, like you know fashion any better? Now, you. Try picking a shirt.**
    
    
                              
    
    You picked a cute white button down that had a blue pocket. It fit your style perfectly.
    
    
                              
    
    **That's a boy's shirt. **
    
    
                              
    
    "Y/n? You shop here?"
    
    
                              
    
    It was James Hensley, the most popular guy in the year. He was with his best friend Sam Miller, the second most popular guy in the grade. They looked at you, expecting an answer. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yea- _I mean no._"
    
    
                              
    
    The squip had taken over your voice. Again. 
    
    
                              
    
    **I'm helping you. This is my job**, he said while smirking.
    
    
                              
    
    "Is that a boy's shirt?" asked James. 
    
    
                              
    
    "No-" **Yes.** "Yes." 
    
    
                              
    
    **Repeat after me: I saw it in the window and I couldn't dismiss. I was dating a guy and he had a shirt just like this. It's still painful.**
    
    
                              
    
    "I saw it in the window and I couldn't dismiss. I was dating a guy and he had a shirt just like this. It's still painful," you repeated what he said, all the while staring daggers at the handsome robot. 
    
    
                              
    
    "So who was this mystery guy?" asked Sam, and was he... jealous?
    
    
                              
    
    "Umm.. you probably wouldn't know him, he's not from around here. He doesn't get out muc-"
    
    
                              
    
    You were cut off by the squip.
    
    
                              
    
    **Roman.**
    
    
                              
    
    "Roman. He's British."
    
    
                              
    
    The squip nodded with approval. That was a good addition.
    
    
                              
    
    "WHAT?! He probably just pretends to be, for attention," said James. He was definitely jealous.
    
    
                              
    
    "Roman broke up with you?" said Sam, in a curious voice. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah..." **No.** "No."
    
    
                              
    
    **I broke up with him**
    
    
                              
    
    "I broke up with him."
    
    
                              
    
    **Because he was cheating on me.**
    
    
                              
    
    "Cause he was CHEATING ON ME!" you said, way too dramatically. James looked horrified and Sam looked sympathetic. 
    
    
                              
    
    The squip rolled his eyes at you and said, 
    
    
                              
    
    **Hey, Hamlet. Be more chill.**
    
    
                              
    
      
    

  


  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.727816777.metadata":{"data":{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-08T19:43:09Z","length":5519,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":10,"voteCount":1,"readCount":47,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1104,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-183739125-727816777-cc39df935?subject=gid&expiry=1564864677000&mac=eRQTw6Ynjs8h10EZRVTvGERPSsUpL1n%2BpQDKIqqx2As%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/727816777/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"183739125","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-04-06T23:16:48Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["bemorechill","bmc","boyf","ericwilliammorrisimsorry","musicals","readerxcharacter","riends","squip","squipxreader","xreader"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader","parts":[{"id":716278377,"title":"A/N","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":false,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","description":"Read Chapter 3 from the story unprogrammed (squip x reader) by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 47 reads. ericwilliammorrisimsorry, bemorechill, xreader. \"Oh my God! What- is this real? Am I- am I hallucinating? What the hec--\" Your stopped talking as your voice box shut off. ","keywords":"bemorechill,bmc,boyf,ericwilliammorrisimsorry,musicals,readerxcharacter,riends,squip,squipxreader,xreader,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=183739125&v=608000","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 3","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/727816777","android":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/727816777"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"bemorechill"},{"name":"bmc"},{"name":"boyf"},{"name":"ericwilliammorrisimsorry"},{"name":"musicals"},{"name":"readerxcharacter"},{"name":"riends"},{"name":"squip"},{"name":"squipxreader"},{"name":"xreader"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-08T19:43:09Z\",\"description\":\"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"commentCount\":10,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader). I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":47,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 3\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/727816777","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 3 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 3</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nI don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&caption=%s&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+3%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%203%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"63643bd619ef27e58069eb8d24b168e4\">\"Oh my God! What- is this real? Am I- am I hallucinating? What the hec--\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ebee3115b17d39e0cdc0f9da4a9b4d37\">Your stopped talking as your voice box shut off. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"731813bbb5cf7729fb278d0f1e20ba09\"><b>Stop talking to me externally. Logan and Helena are staring. Just think at me. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"18c2f902d3df9a1d1d22e92aca36f713\">'♩All that it takes is a little reinvention!♩'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5f7ba6470aaad3bf2976c627edd23481\">You screamed as pain ran down your spine. Or you tried to scream, because your vocal cords still weren't working. Logan looked at you nervously, while Helena laughed while videoing. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e41ad052ef7826c84db3b39d30404d12\">'Oh God. This'll be all over YouTube tonight.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a89c3eb4f3cd1556e1196401ccf50cb1\"><b>Maybe. That we can fix. We can also fix your obsession with Broadway and the like. If you absolutely must hum a song, make it something modern and popular. Like Rihanna or Taylor Swift. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d25ceca700fced6c7098c3253c54e842\">'I don't like them. I like Eric William Morris, Jasmine Cephas Jones, George Salazar, Ben Platt, and Will Roland. I can list more.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"54c356e400a23bd4a7820cfb2e5f6b71\">You finally took the time to look at the squip. He had dark hair, pale skin, and was tall, a good 5 inches taller than you. He was actually really scary looking. The only two things that threw you off was the blue, glowing circuits under his skin instead of veins. That was creepy. And his eyes. Electric blue, almost unnatural. Actually, they were unnatural because he is a freaking robot. And Lord, he was hot.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"98e64872a652313f8aecb142e2278c45\"><b>Thank you. I think I am quite attractive too. But that is very unimportant. You need to get up and act normal.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4a59ea3927b0ee01efe9e6a76b2a16f5\">'Wait, you can see my thoughts?'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3580e41ea2745fb964cd3b20187299da\"><b>Unfortunately so. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e88a9c19683ed011688d4d5c9914e0b0\">\"Uhh, guys, I've got to go,\" you said with a nervous laugh. \"I just<i> was practicing my performance art skills. I took a class last year, over the summer. I'm completely fine, but my mom wants me to come home. Bye!</i>\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"886e9221b0f27ba27f4da6ed006dc448\">'What was that!? I couldn't control anything that I was saying.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5bc97a6786001b9eb28c2c43534ff06b\"><b>From your memories, whenever faced with confrontation you lie and/or ramble. The lie you made up was illogical. If you said you had broken your leg, they would have taken you to the hospital and figured out your lie. Logan would never trust you again. Helena would tell everyone at school about the lie. Also, you worry too much.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b619ec93290636dbf7c7a1068f46c549\">'You can't just take over my voice. That violates the...whatever amendment.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"155f305da285c4ed0c14af1a2074aa9b\"><b>I assure you, I can, little princess, he said sarcastically. Now you seem like a piece of work. You are, in short, a nerd.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a7cd970ce6694303051b95ef37396f88\">'I th-thought I was more, more of a fangirl, but-'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"be6f7d02f1702fa71a6604b76400230e\"><b>Stop stammering.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a948232fb515702c21319d88df5efffe\">You grabbed onto the cuffs of your sleeves and played with the edge of your shirt, a nervous habit. The squip was a lot worse than you thought he would be. It's like a mean person, but in your head.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8ed39ae572e8704774cf71ba90e53a29\"><b>Fidgeting makes you appear nervous. Stop that.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"04b595db94e1730f5ec530ec2565cb5b\">'I am nervous.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d6ff1c09e5daa3cf86e885a4580c997c\">He zapped you again. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d8dcde7dfdd4a9342c170012a98864ee\">\"OUCH!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a9e6ee2913465b46ee1591a6cad87095\"><b>Only inside your head, remember. You don't want to seem even more insane than you actually are. Now, you need a new shirt.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"98bff94f95b1d37512a54a2aaf03f0ec\">'What's wrong with my shirt?'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8dad61ee07e1d6b116039f4835c32597\">It was a blue and white shirt that said \"Sincerely, Me\" on it in a bold grey font. This was the shirt you got when you saw Dear Evan Hansen, and it was your favorite shirt. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4d8e68fd00adc09ee26e03182b3e89a6\"><b>Simple. It's nerdy, unattractive, and really not what teens wear now. Let's go to-</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8a624a877bf3b17e07fccaf0089ba2be\">'Hot Topic! My favorite store.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fb5e6fa34f385da610a3a03a6eae1772\"><b>No. You can't shop there, ever again. You will be labeled as goth and a nerd. Oh wait. You are a nerd. Let's go to JC Penney's. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"98f9e6cdb2868135ce67a8e857dac805\">You got on your bike and turned around. The squip had an electric blue bike he was sitting on, a contrast to your f/c one. You stifled a laugh as he pulled up a glowing screen in front of him. He ignored you and just motioned for you to go. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"60c232e670b92ca98fc130755f18c3e7\"><i>---------------------------------------le time skip to JC Penney's-------------------------------------------------</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a14c86004d3607e6108e59a4cbf867ef\">Once you had gotten there, he grabbed a shirt for you. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"abd3e36b6b145b98af0eb8a9c60fbdc9\"><b>This one. It fits the style, mood, and color of what Logan would like. Also, a lot of girls will compliment you. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4470ea58633d226394a4ada832e9d326\">'How do you know? It's ok, I guess, but it's kinda...revealing.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"583390c884a006fe9a6ca3575dfcc5c7\">The shirt was grey, with rips. Under the rips was a black fishnet. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bb8ea99d6ebdbae36076a8b79cb680e9\"><b>I can foresee all possible outcomes. Also, the shirt is fine. It'll look good. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b7713eb6a8aab4d6f724f6b3a2aab45c\">You sighed and put it in your cart. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fc0cfcf9d06c04d29e3bbaf4e6516a00\"><b>What, like you know fashion any better? Now, you. Try picking a shirt.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fde1330aa4c8a33b105e0ad8cd67de23\">You picked a cute white button down that had a blue pocket. It fit your style perfectly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c25a6f4b875805d1403a90e7266f1e0b\"><b>That's a boy's shirt. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d4abe3500eda26869c53be857a30a7ed\">\"Y/n? You shop here?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"88192a574dd2d77531e0af937d94dd87\">It was James Hensley, the most popular guy in the year. He was with his best friend Sam Miller, the second most popular guy in the grade. They looked at you, expecting an answer. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"838c67b9000a59721c886f793a8da4a8\">\"Yea- <i>I mean no.</i>\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"68a915326995d7c379abdefecf4a5e9c\">The squip had taken over your voice. Again. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3d8443352dcdae4f4e89f2d17a4396b1\"><b>I'm helping you. This is my job</b>, he said while smirking.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ee43fda6cf886d1684f40c593522c153\">\"Is that a boy's shirt?\" asked James. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"07ed94569a0c01b61b65fe3f0e040b1e\">\"No-\" <b>Yes.</b> \"Yes.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"385bfecef8ac31afa9e87b038a23fda8\"><b>Repeat after me: I saw it in the window and I couldn't dismiss. I was dating a guy and he had a shirt just like this. It's still painful.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"25f099757a2e9bcabdbc81231a395d2b\">\"I saw it in the window and I couldn't dismiss. I was dating a guy and he had a shirt just like this. It's still painful,\" you repeated what he said, all the while staring daggers at the handsome robot. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"066cfd99bb9517ae52d9b62af7a1a3bf\">\"So who was this mystery guy?\" asked Sam, and was he... jealous?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f92ea660ba954f8672d3ded5100bcd7\">\"Umm.. you probably wouldn't know him, he's not from around here. He doesn't get out muc-\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"530dc34e60307e7728bef8b16dccb22a\">You were cut off by the squip.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2bc8fc182f78438c9d3eb08a5b8b2468\"><b>Roman.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d6a676467cfcdbedf2bdb04fd72b56fd\">\"Roman. He's British.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8200010aeb01dabfac47f0fac6b364d1\">The squip nodded with approval. That was a good addition.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6ab8a3adc453c49a4ab10d3245423d9f\">\"WHAT?! He probably just pretends to be, for attention,\" said James. He was definitely jealous.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ef72c1c5129892836618fc33eab6ff60\">\"Roman broke up with you?\" said Sam, in a curious voice. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"59e0eb954347aea0fbc2103de8e3a457\">\"Yeah...\" <b>No.</b> \"No.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"81093f25bc6ba16fcc918854b3af8908\"><b>I broke up with him</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"928d54d0228185f0334cf9abec9007b9\">\"I broke up with him.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1292749362372ce86ad17e55465e83b9\"><b>Because he was cheating on me.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"28e2068307114fb108812334d2781d86\">\"Cause he was CHEATING ON ME!\" you said, way too dramatically. James looked horrified and Sam looked sympathetic. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e70e121519b43897d53efe8cc8694bd0\">The squip rolled his eyes at you and said, </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"326f93ebb984477f8d5c517089aff1e4\"><b>Hey, Hamlet. Be more chill.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>","page":{"title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 3"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	4. unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 4 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 4 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 183739125,  
partid: 729591869,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)   


  
  
  
  


#  unprogrammed (squip x reader) 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [unprogrammed (squip x reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [

A/N 

](https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n)
  * [

Chapter 1 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
  * [

Chapter 2 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
  * [

Chapter 3 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
  * [

Chapter 4 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
  * [

Chapter 5 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
  * [

Chapter 6 

](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
  * [

Chapter 7 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### unprogrammed (squip x reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh) Cover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'...

[<s>#</s>**bemorechill**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bemorechill) [<s>#</s>**bmc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bmc) [<s>#</s>**boyf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyf) [<s>#</s>**ericwilliammorrisimsorry**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ericwilliammorrisimsorry) [<s>#</s>**musicals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/musicals) [<s>#</s>**readerxcharacter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerxcharacter) [<s>#</s>**riends**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/riends) [<s>#</s>**squip**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squip) [<s>#</s>**squipxreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squipxreader) [<s>#</s>**xreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Chapter 4 

  
  
40  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
6  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
    
    
    Sam looked at you and said, "I'm so sorry about Roman. I heard he was a jerk."  
    
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, he was a liar. 'SAT prep'? More like making out with Valerie in the gym," you smirked and looked at Sam's reaction. His jaw dropped and he blushed when he saw you looking at him.
    
    
                              
    
    **Don't overdo it. **
    
    
                              
    
    'Jeez, Squip Squop. It's fine.' 
    
    
                              
    
    **Do not call me that. **
    
    
                              
    
    'Ok, tic tac.'
    
    
                              
    
    James rolled his eyes and laughed. He walked over to the register and bought his shirt - the one that "Roman" had owned. You got the emo shirt and also, at the squip's insistence, a white Instagram crop top sweatshirt. (**The girls will like it. You want to be popular with everyone, right?**)
    
    
                              
    
    Sam turned to you and smiled.
    
    
                              
    
    **Sam is going to offer you a ride. It is imperative that you accept. **
    
    
                              
    
    "So... do you want a ride?" he asked casually. James looked at him like, 'Dude what the heck?'
    
    
                              
    
    **Yes.**
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes...but I'm supposed to meet my mom."
    
    
                              
    
    **Y/n. If you want this to work, you need to do as I instruct.**
    
    
                              
    
    "C'mon, y/n. We can get Starbucks or froyo," coaxed Sam. "Pleeease?" 
    
    
                              
    
    James looked at you and sighed. "Come on. It will be fun, and we can get you home by...4:30." 
    
    
                              
    
    "Let's get froyo at Pinkberry!" shouted Sam. 
    
    
                              
    
    You cringed at the loud sound, but Sam and James didn't notice. They dragged you (voluntarily) over to Sam's car, a blue sports car. He got in the front, and James sat in the back. 
    
    
                              
    
    "You can sit in the front with Sam."
    
    
                              
    
    The squip was still there, in the back. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Remember. Be chill. Don't be a nerd. **
    
    
                              
    
     'Jesus, squip. I'm cool. Right?'
    
    
                              
    
    The squip laughed, a very weird thing to hear. He looked at you and just shook his head. 
    
    
                              
    
    **I have a lot of work to do on you. **
    
    
                              
    
    "Thanks," you said out loud. James looked at you like you were crazy and Sam just looked at you. 
    
    
                              
    
    "What do you mean, Y/N?" inquired Sam. "Thanks for what?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "She's crazy, Sam. I don't know why you brought her," commented James rudely. 
    
    
                              
    
    "_I said thanks because I was thanking you for the ride, you idiot._" said y/n, or more like the squip. 
    
    
                              
    
    **I have to save you from everything, don't I? **Said the squip sarcastically. 
    
    
                              
    
    He thought that you couldn't get Sam to like you. He thought human interaction was not possible for you. He thought you had no idea what you were doing. Well, you would prove him wrong. 
    
    
                              
    
    'No, you do not. Watch.'
    
    
                              
    
    Sam was still driving and James was on his phone. They had no idea the squip was sitting next to James, watching his phone. The squip looked up and said,
    
    
                              
    
    **James is reading about the sports game. Tell him that (Player on your home team) is your favorite.**
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh, James, are you looking at that article about the (team)? My favorite player is (Player on your home team)." ," you said with a flirty smile. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, he's pretty cool. I think he got hurt, he's not playing now."
    
    
                              
    
    Sam looked at you and James enjoying your conversation, and burst in. 
    
    
                              
    
    "ANYways, have you seen Endgame yet? It was so good." 
    
    
                              
    
    **No, you haven't. If you did, Sam would spoil stuff for the readers and we don't want that. **
    
    
                              
    
    'What readers? What do you mean?'
    
    
                              
    
    **Nothing. Just say no. **
    
    
                              
    
    "No, I haven't seen it. No spoilers!" you laughed and looked at Sam. He sighed and said,
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, you should. I've seen it, but do you want to see it with me?"
    
    
                              
    
    **Yes. He is quite popular. **
    
    
                              
    
    'But I don't like him. I like Logan.'
    
    
                              
    
    **I know that, y/n. I am inside your brain. But he could make James jealous, and then make Logan jealous. Are you computing that? Or should I simplify it more?**
    
    
                              
    
    'Jesus Christ, Squippy. No need to condescend.'
    
    
                              
    
    **Do it. **
    
    
                              
    
    "Sure! When?" you asked with a smirk. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Maybe Thursday? Oh, no." Sam looked out the window. Pinkberry was closed. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Thursday works," you said. 
    
    
                              
    
    Sam turned the car around. He drove out of the Pinkberry parking lot and down Hamilton Street. Then he turned into the 7/11 parking lot. He got out of the car and ran around to open the door for you. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey! Where is my door-opening, Sam?" called James mockingly. "You are such a gentleman." 
    
    
                              
    
    Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door to 7/11. A guy in a black trenchcoat and a grey shirt welcomed you. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Greetings and salutations. I'm JD. I work here, what kind of Slurpee do you want?" he said, smirking. 
    
    
                              
    
    You looked him up and down. D*mn, he is hot. 
    
    
                              
    
    "I have a girl. Veronica? She goes to a high school around here. I do too, Westerburg? You know it," he laughed at you. _He laughed at you. _
    
    
                              
    
    **Ugh. I don't like him. Even worse, he is dangerous. He has murdered 3 people: Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney, and Kurt Kelly. Stay away, make polite conversation.**
    
    
                              
    
    'Someone's jealous! "I don't like him." Ha.' 
    
    
                              
    
    **Shut up. **
    
    
                              
    
    "I'll have a cherry. What do you want, Sam, James?" you wondered. They both asked for cherry too.
    
    
                              
    
    "Coming right up. By the way, I'd stay away from Westerburg. I've heard there that there are some pretty bad things going on." said JD with a laugh.
    
    
                              
    
    **He's going to blow up the school. You guys need to leave. You can't be seen with him.**
    
    
                              
    
    The Squip sounded...jealous?
    
    
                              
    
    'What the heck? I didn't ask for this.' 
    
    
                              
    
    "Let's go, guys. We can drink it in the car," you said quickly. 
    
    
                              
    
    You left and Sam dropped you off at your house, after you got his and James' numbers. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Well done, Y/N. **
    
    
                              
    
    **~**
    
    
                              
    
    **Let me know if you like the cameos, if not, I can get rid of them. JD isn't important, just a fun part. Also, should there be other POVs - the SQUIP, Logan?**

  


  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.729591869.metadata":{"data":{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-07T23:01:56Z","length":5206,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":6,"voteCount":1,"readCount":40,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1042,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-183739125-729591869-4c9470845?subject=gid&expiry=1564864677000&mac=eRQTw6Ynjs8h10EZRVTvGERPSsUpL1n%2BpQDKIqqx2As%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/729591869/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"183739125","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-04-06T23:16:48Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["bemorechill","bmc","boyf","ericwilliammorrisimsorry","musicals","readerxcharacter","riends","squip","squipxreader","xreader"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader","parts":[{"id":716278377,"title":"A/N","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":false,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","description":"Read Chapter 4 from the story unprogrammed (squip x reader) by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 40 reads. musicals, squipxreader, bemorechill. Sam looked at you and said, \"I'm so sorry about Roman. I heard he was a jerk.\" \"Yeah, he was a liar. 'SAT prep'? More like making out with Valerie in the gym,\" you smirked and looked at Sam's reaction. His jaw dropped and he blushed when he saw you looking at him.","keywords":"bemorechill,bmc,boyf,ericwilliammorrisimsorry,musicals,readerxcharacter,riends,squip,squipxreader,xreader,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=183739125&v=608000","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 4","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/729591869","android":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/729591869"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"bemorechill"},{"name":"bmc"},{"name":"boyf"},{"name":"ericwilliammorrisimsorry"},{"name":"musicals"},{"name":"readerxcharacter"},{"name":"riends"},{"name":"squip"},{"name":"squipxreader"},{"name":"xreader"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-07T23:01:56Z\",\"description\":\"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"commentCount\":6,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader). I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":40,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 4\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/729591869","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 4 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 4</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nI don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&caption=%s&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+4%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%204%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"7b1831bb3669128d27ce303ea8173217\">Sam looked at you and said, \"I'm so sorry about Roman. I heard he was a jerk.\"<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"746c6153a066eeabb55182a27ef04a55\">\"Yeah, he was a liar. 'SAT prep'? More like making out with Valerie in the gym,\" you smirked and looked at Sam's reaction. His jaw dropped and he blushed when he saw you looking at him.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b072e31cdd5c49296d52cd41a673af08\"><b>Don't overdo it. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"93cf3fc7e063f90b197500e64af2c107\">'Jeez, Squip Squop. It's fine.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"762df1a7926b64a6ae85c0918bb32165\"><b>Do not call me that. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1248dfcfc858a376b5e837366fb11584\">'Ok, tic tac.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0a79f34eeb6cfca67585a120f03fc40d\">James rolled his eyes and laughed. He walked over to the register and bought his shirt - the one that \"Roman\" had owned. You got the emo shirt and also, at the squip's insistence, a white Instagram crop top sweatshirt. (<b>The girls will like it. You want to be popular with everyone, right?</b>)</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"41ecd7ac9a0de21da4e4fec2dc3cd52c\">Sam turned to you and smiled.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"716f22cc78e5dbc1f368c3f32abe3b26\"><b>Sam is going to offer you a ride. It is imperative that you accept. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6efe2ed33510703337ba2e3fcb425442\">\"So... do you want a ride?\" he asked casually. James looked at him like, 'Dude what the heck?'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b127099c71415d532da3a26ed73eb041\"><b>Yes.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8e9012a87fbe043a873c80da5920d5fb\">\"Yes...but I'm supposed to meet my mom.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"75916daf17c55db4da10c5154b3cca9b\"><b>Y/n. If you want this to work, you need to do as I instruct.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f7e477417337e8dd136e9bac50ead54e\">\"C'mon, y/n. We can get Starbucks or froyo,\" coaxed Sam. \"Pleeease?\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ad89104b46af20fa4c58d589ec5eb980\">James looked at you and sighed. \"Come on. It will be fun, and we can get you home by...4:30.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fee4fc5bc62ee07295bceb5c9e345e19\">\"Let's get froyo at Pinkberry!\" shouted Sam. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3143ed7aba35c625da08cf7585764508\">You cringed at the loud sound, but Sam and James didn't notice. They dragged you (voluntarily) over to Sam's car, a blue sports car. He got in the front, and James sat in the back. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"db6a1bde93cfc4bfb8e4e8f640500d91\">\"You can sit in the front with Sam.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"afac7554f6421827363f914db69f02b8\">The squip was still there, in the back. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"29e6584975e38751e09a92638e70dddb\"><b>Remember. Be chill. Don't be a nerd. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d96d4157223558428282f8ff005b9632\"> 'Jesus, squip. I'm cool. Right?'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"982f38c1ee99bd9d2db22659dff89129\">The squip laughed, a very weird thing to hear. He looked at you and just shook his head. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"62b4e7721e17c40aee8e3faef8adfa8a\"><b>I have a lot of work to do on you. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9149e687cd1115526becebe3ce41058b\">\"Thanks,\" you said out loud. James looked at you like you were crazy and Sam just looked at you. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6abb3bb20f908f00aec4c82b4daedcba\">\"What do you mean, Y/N?\" inquired Sam. \"Thanks for what?\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9fcdf07803dcbacad8d97dfa536463fd\">\"She's crazy, Sam. I don't know why you brought her,\" commented James rudely. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"644efb07bfbe0b9512a20f2083a2718f\">\"<i>I said thanks because I was thanking you for the ride, you idiot.</i>\" said y/n, or more like the squip. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"231f343dd92a9977561a7061f80c5dda\"><b>I have to save you from everything, don't I? </b>Said the squip sarcastically. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7f6d6c17ffa8144165b8ff3858f4b196\">He thought that you couldn't get Sam to like you. He thought human interaction was not possible for you. He thought you had no idea what you were doing. Well, you would prove him wrong. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"89fd15389bde8de3546965c4bd9fe312\">'No, you do not. Watch.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c48dcf8d209fc8062e5bdb280fc3ef6\">Sam was still driving and James was on his phone. They had no idea the squip was sitting next to James, watching his phone. The squip looked up and said,</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d0b6742f0059d9512e7d777caab4e14\"><b>James is reading about the sports game. Tell him that (Player on your home team) is your favorite.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b252a7e72b2dcac653d1edd6e9acc90d\">\"Oh, James, are you looking at that article about the (team)? My favorite player is (Player on your home team).\" ,\" you said with a flirty smile. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cc35c66c9d665a1382543cf1821368d7\">\"Yeah, he's pretty cool. I think he got hurt, he's not playing now.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c62ced8fe9c4851114ecab1548dea0a4\">Sam looked at you and James enjoying your conversation, and burst in. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fc96ae829c32f4321d80a6256605159\">\"ANYways, have you seen Endgame yet? It was so good.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"849798eae90e641b0cb17e949643b150\"><b>No, you haven't. If you did, Sam would spoil stuff for the readers and we don't want that. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6525c7f559af91ebd4073d307216fadb\">'What readers? What do you mean?'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a9f7b6137c15816c94d882a8c2e864c\"><b>Nothing. Just say no. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9eda4f6e8be4635eeebf7453ff8f959a\">\"No, I haven't seen it. No spoilers!\" you laughed and looked at Sam. He sighed and said,</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e6f675ade4880339173faef710b822a3\">\"Well, you should. I've seen it, but do you want to see it with me?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c718b9153ab1f9cab64accd2833feacf\"><b>Yes. He is quite popular. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aea64ab3ba6a66074a614e9ede5bb705\">'But I don't like him. I like Logan.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d8a1468570e30fa8d8ae95744a3aae2\"><b>I know that, y/n. I am inside your brain. But he could make James jealous, and then make Logan jealous. Are you computing that? Or should I simplify it more?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a2e1fe4b5aac24107e43a2e1b58fe9b1\">'Jesus Christ, Squippy. No need to condescend.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2943e8b4bdbd4c1e409ebc6ce2b557ca\"><b>Do it. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"68a4157314a88ae0b07149c9bc0ad576\">\"Sure! When?\" you asked with a smirk. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d0076384a7ae2bb5ba5f2a3b5ecdc44a\">\"Maybe Thursday? Oh, no.\" Sam looked out the window. Pinkberry was closed. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f3fc58ec7e2341e4d8489e20a1d1dffc\">\"Thursday works,\" you said. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d1e1369902b03d777533bb0f43a874d2\">Sam turned the car around. He drove out of the Pinkberry parking lot and down Hamilton Street. Then he turned into the 7/11 parking lot. He got out of the car and ran around to open the door for you. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ebf6e9dbc3e1be00a0c56c116f902365\">\"Hey! Where is my door-opening, Sam?\" called James mockingly. \"You are such a gentleman.\" </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"50e4eb1ef7f860f5a1de0a93397865d4\">Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door to 7/11. A guy in a black trenchcoat and a grey shirt welcomed you. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"205d25339ac82893742a4ee4b3d1bba2\">\"Greetings and salutations. I'm JD. I work here, what kind of Slurpee do you want?\" he said, smirking. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fa0ccbd16cd4a8970379a72db47c3781\">You looked him up and down. D*mn, he is hot. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ff714d0d39650cc3917b95b059272912\">\"I have a girl. Veronica? She goes to a high school around here. I do too, Westerburg? You know it,\" he laughed at you. <i>He laughed at you. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"697c08aefebf32e1ddc5746c4974600d\"><b>Ugh. I don't like him. Even worse, he is dangerous. He has murdered 3 people: Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney, and Kurt Kelly. Stay away, make polite conversation.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6af158f94499b2fe37244f37df6be474\">'Someone's jealous! \"I don't like him.\" Ha.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"627df962e05139cd6bbe0a7c26826408\"><b>Shut up. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fd06540f3418f519bcac83725e20109b\">\"I'll have a cherry. What do you want, Sam, James?\" you wondered. They both asked for cherry too.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a40f6b0659de0fb71256a1eee5377bed\">\"Coming right up. By the way, I'd stay away from Westerburg. I've heard there that there are some pretty bad things going on.\" said JD with a laugh.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"04a7352bc369084198bfb21ece49bc15\"><b>He's going to blow up the school. You guys need to leave. You can't be seen with him.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b606ded055662d63fe848351b4f0a3c9\">The Squip sounded...jealous?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d476bf8d3f48d287db4f1a0fecf416d\">'What the heck? I didn't ask for this.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"df0c405280b41674d07b282ef9757371\">\"Let's go, guys. We can drink it in the car,\" you said quickly. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"89ca301fb62ddf919854469e65c4da4a\">You left and Sam dropped you off at your house, after you got his and James' numbers. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c469186d3be3dffd6a10cb9b5b82155c\"><b>Well done, Y/N. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827\"><b>~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"503048d040240e968e14dd7baae8f58f\"><b>Let me know if you like the cameos, if not, I can get rid of them. JD isn't important, just a fun part. Also, should there be other POVs - the SQUIP, Logan?</b></p>","page":{"title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 4"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	5. unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 5 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 5 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 183739125,  
partid: 738510342,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)   


  
  
  
  


#  unprogrammed (squip x reader) 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [unprogrammed (squip x reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [

A/N 

](https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n)
  * [

Chapter 1 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
  * [

Chapter 2 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
  * [

Chapter 3 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
  * [

Chapter 4 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
  * [

Chapter 5 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
  * [

Chapter 6 

](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
  * [

Chapter 7 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### unprogrammed (squip x reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh) Cover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'...

[<s>#</s>**bemorechill**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bemorechill) [<s>#</s>**bmc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bmc) [<s>#</s>**boyf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyf) [<s>#</s>**ericwilliammorrisimsorry**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ericwilliammorrisimsorry) [<s>#</s>**musicals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/musicals) [<s>#</s>**readerxcharacter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerxcharacter) [<s>#</s>**riends**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/riends) [<s>#</s>**squip**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squip) [<s>#</s>**squipxreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squipxreader) [<s>#</s>**xreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Chapter 5 

  
  
35  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
1  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
    
    
    **Upgrade available: ability to take solid form for extended periods of time, and the ability to feel human emotions. Also, ten dollars off your next S.Q.U.I.P.**
    
    
                              
    
    You looked at the squip, who's eyes had turned a blank white as he cocked his head at you. You considered the offer. He looked at you, impatiently waiting your response. A solid form would come in handy. Emotions, though. That was new and slightly creepy. But what could you lose from the update?
    
    
                              
    
    'Okay.' 
    
    
                              
    
    **I will be absent for the next 24 hours, then we will go through maintenance. Don't screw anything up.  **
    
    
                              
    
    'Thanks for the vote of confidence.' 
    
    
                              
    
    He winked at you and disappeared. You would show him. Your date with Sam was that night, so it would be a prime opportunity to get more popular. You put on your grey shirt and the Instagram hoodie, with black jean shorts. Makeup took longer without the squip's help. He was surprisingly good at it and knew what flattered your skin tone. You brushed your teeth and grabbed a granola bar for the road. The bus skidded to a stop in front of your house and you got on, wearing the Vera Bradley backpack that the squip had found cheap online for you. Y/b/f/n waved you over, but you sat by Sam and James. Rachel, the loudmouthed popular girl with a height of 5' 0" and a shocking red streak in her blond hair, looked you over and motioned for you to sit with her. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Hey. You're y/n, right?" She smiled at you the way she smiled at Helena, her best friend. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, I am," you replied with a smirk. 
    
    
                              
    
    'I absolutely love your hoodie. Instagram is, like, my most used app. Wait. Do you have Instagram?" she asked giddily. You did, but could you trust her? What the heck. You'd give it to her.
    
    
                              
    
    "Uh, yeah. Who doesn't?" You laughed like 'Lol, that would be stupid.' 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well, I know y/b/f/n doesn't, she's lame. Can I have yours?" That comment p*ssed you off, but you wanted the squip to be proud. Why did you care so much?
    
    
                              
    
    "Sure. It's Y/N_L/N_Official." You had to have the official part because online, you were pretty famous. Fanfiction and fanart was your 'thing', along with Broadway. You had at least 400 followers, which was impressive for a practical nobody with social anxiety. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Whoa. That's a lot of followers," marveled Rachel as she scrolled through your feed. 
    
    
                              
    
    The bus stopped and everyone got off. Y/b/f/n looked at you, but thankfully that kid Simon Speir bumped into you. Jesus. He was probably staring at Bram Greenfeld. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Sorry, I was just..." he said apologetically. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Staring at Bram. I know, Simon." He blushed and looked away. You got off the bus and walked into the school. The hallway was full of teens yelling and chatting. The squip helped you out with this usually, but he was obviously not there. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Y/N! Ready for our date tonight?" Called Sam eagerly. He waved you over, smiling so much it looked like his face would fall off. He was holding his backpack in one hand and a flower in the other. Sam presented you the flower and smiled.
    
    
                              
    
    "Here you go, mademoiselle. That's French." Sam said self consciously. He probably did not know a lot of French, so why not have some fun? You knew French.
    
    
                              
    
    "Merci, Sam. Je suis tellement excitée pour notre rendez-vous," you replied, giggling. He flushed red - so red it was crimson. He obviously didn't know what that meant. "Relax. I said, 'Thank you, Sam. I am excited for our date tonight.'"
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh. I didn't know you knew French!" He smiled happily.
    
    
                              
    
    In response you smiled in what you hoped was a mysterious manner. He blushed and said goodbye as the bell rang for class. It was math, where Mr. Goranski was looking at you expectantly. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Well? Do you have one??" He was eagerly looking at you, smiling. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, but not currently; mine is upgrading. It will be able to take solid form and have human emotions. So to answer your question, yes," you supposed. 
    
    
                              
    
    A new question hit you. In the musical, the squip will take a form you find most appealing, because you would listen to it better. Is that a thing in real life or a detail added for pizzaz?
    
    
                              
    
    "What does yours look like? Mine's the one from the musical, the one with blue eyes and dark hair and..." you breathed, thinking about him and his perfect features. 
    
    
                              
    
    Snap out of it, Y/N. He. Is. A. Robot. He also is a jerk, you told yourself. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Mine? Oh, this is embarrassing. Mine is Kermit the Frog. But female," he added on with a self-conscious laugh. He was fiddling with his fingers and looking at the ground. With a squip, that wouldn't be happening.
    
    
                              
    
    "Mr. Gornski? Is your squip here?" you inquired, staring rather rudely. Could you see it too since you had one?
    
    
                              
    
    "Ah.... not currently. She's upgrading as well. It is really hard to function in a chill way without the squip, isn't it?" He laughed and motioned you go to your desk. 
    
    
                              
    
    The rest of the school day went by quickly. Sam waved at you as you got on the bus. At home, you started your homework, but remembered your date with Sam. You put down your math book and walked to your closet. The squip had gotten a dress off of the internet for you that fit surprisingly well. The dress was a blue t-shirt dress with white sleeves. Sam said it wasn't a fancy date and to be casual. You paired the dress with grey gym shoes and a white headband. Your makeup took more time. After putting on the base - foundation, highlighter, bronzer, and blush - everything started going wrong. Well...maybe you were exaggerating. The eyeliner was too thick and you could practically hear the squip calling you goth. You wiped it off and then put it on again, thinner this time. Then you added a grey and blue smokey eye. The finishing touch was a peach matte lipstick that complemented your skin tone, or whatever that meant. That's what the squip told you. 
    
    
                              
    
    Sam picked you up in his car and you drove to the movie, Avengers: Endgame. You chatted with him about the spoilers that people had given you already. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Yeah, I know that ----- dies," you told Sam. He gasped in mock surprise as he laughed.
    
    
                              
    
    --------------------------------------------Time skip because spoilers---------------------------------------------
    
    
                              
    
    You were crying. You couldn't believe that that had happened. Sam put his arm around you as you got into his car. You sat on the seat, still crying. As Sam drove, he held your hand comfortingly. That was unsafe, but you were so distraught you didn't care. As you pulled up to your house, he walked you to the door. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Bye, Sam. See you at school," you breathed.
    
    
                              
    
    "Bye, Y/N." he blushed and looked at you. "Um...is it ok if we kiss or no...?"
    
    
                              
    
    You thought it would be fine, so you nodded. He kissed you and you felt...nothing at all. It was nice, but he wasn't who you wanted to kiss. You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder and pulled away.
    
    
                              
    
    **Well. It seems like we have a situation here. **
    
    
                              
    
      
    

  


  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.738510342.metadata":{"data":{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-29T21:42:59Z","length":6755,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":1,"voteCount":1,"readCount":35,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1351,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-183739125-738510342-6df9f4d65?subject=gid&expiry=1564864678000&mac=QINI%2BY3PU56Px97Pds%2BpK4mSK3PCsL5PTRpCeF8wLTY%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/738510342/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"183739125","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-04-06T23:16:48Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["bemorechill","bmc","boyf","ericwilliammorrisimsorry","musicals","readerxcharacter","riends","squip","squipxreader","xreader"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader","parts":[{"id":716278377,"title":"A/N","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":false,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","description":"Read Chapter 5 from the story unprogrammed (squip x reader) by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 35 reads. squip, musicals, ericwilliammorrisimsorry. Upgrade available: ability to take solid form for extended periods of time, and the ability to feel human emotions. Also, ten dollars off your next S.Q.U.I.P. You looked at the squip, who's eyes had turned a blank white as he cocked his head at you. You considered the offer. He looked at you, impatiently waiting your response. A solid form would come in handy. Emotions, though. That was new and slightly creepy. But what could you lose from the update?","keywords":"bemorechill,bmc,boyf,ericwilliammorrisimsorry,musicals,readerxcharacter,riends,squip,squipxreader,xreader,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=183739125&v=608000","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 5","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/738510342","android":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/738510342"},"story":{"votes":1,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"bemorechill"},{"name":"bmc"},{"name":"boyf"},{"name":"ericwilliammorrisimsorry"},{"name":"musicals"},{"name":"readerxcharacter"},{"name":"riends"},{"name":"squip"},{"name":"squipxreader"},{"name":"xreader"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-29T21:42:59Z\",\"description\":\"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"commentCount\":1,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader). I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":35,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 5\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/738510342","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 5 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 5</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nI don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&caption=%s&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+5%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%205%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"36a657f158b2eae9b8ee4a00228dfec6\"><b>Upgrade available: ability to take solid form for extended periods of time, and the ability to feel human emotions. Also, ten dollars off your next S.Q.U.I.P.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1f4a6349b59688df2ae01ed5485d7f75\">You looked at the squip, who's eyes had turned a blank white as he cocked his head at you. You considered the offer. He looked at you, impatiently waiting your response. A solid form would come in handy. Emotions, though. That was new and slightly creepy. But what could you lose from the update?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2a5798f37c2e0e3f8deca67528138b42\">'Okay.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a16779f38e121b4d61c235ff48d5ac34\"><b>I will be absent for the next 24 hours, then we will go through maintenance. Don't screw anything up. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ae36483cdf62554f808939b095ced8a3\">'Thanks for the vote of confidence.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c0dd3daf69a3b5462db6c1e1f2d213c0\">He winked at you and disappeared. You would show him. Your date with Sam was that night, so it would be a prime opportunity to get more popular. You put on your grey shirt and the Instagram hoodie, with black jean shorts. Makeup took longer without the squip's help. He was surprisingly good at it and knew what flattered your skin tone. You brushed your teeth and grabbed a granola bar for the road. The bus skidded to a stop in front of your house and you got on, wearing the Vera Bradley backpack that the squip had found cheap online for you. Y/b/f/n waved you over, but you sat by Sam and James. Rachel, the loudmouthed popular girl with a height of 5' 0\" and a shocking red streak in her blond hair, looked you over and motioned for you to sit with her. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e8cf9f38f826521bd72cf6719005d22\">\"Hey. You're y/n, right?\" She smiled at you the way she smiled at Helena, her best friend. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0eec53f66688fb4df3ff616f790858f7\">\"Yeah, I am,\" you replied with a smirk. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"06c47eac9006585ee122239e13c95a09\">'I absolutely love your hoodie. Instagram is, like, my most used app. Wait. Do you have Instagram?\" she asked giddily. You did, but could you trust her? What the heck. You'd give it to her.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9bcbce945918270f03bc9831aa5973e8\">\"Uh, yeah. Who doesn't?\" You laughed like 'Lol, that would be stupid.' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e1674d9c024f598449028f09e7ba119a\">\"Well, I know y/b/f/n doesn't, she's lame. Can I have yours?\" That comment p*ssed you off, but you wanted the squip to be proud. Why did you care so much?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fb972815738546268b3d64d165e18dbd\">\"Sure. It's Y/N_L/N_Official.\" You had to have the official part because online, you were pretty famous. Fanfiction and fanart was your 'thing', along with Broadway. You had at least 400 followers, which was impressive for a practical nobody with social anxiety. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3658dd19366b5ce32fdde25c05175ae0\">\"Whoa. That's a lot of followers,\" marveled Rachel as she scrolled through your feed. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e5665b36d80c4476298a333a797ce3c9\">The bus stopped and everyone got off. Y/b/f/n looked at you, but thankfully that kid Simon Speir bumped into you. Jesus. He was probably staring at Bram Greenfeld. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"11250f13dc0444ac7a97feab0a939d22\">\"Sorry, I was just...\" he said apologetically. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3ad9ec165f35b9519c1b8ebb7aef4bd1\">\"Staring at Bram. I know, Simon.\" He blushed and looked away. You got off the bus and walked into the school. The hallway was full of teens yelling and chatting. The squip helped you out with this usually, but he was obviously not there. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f40a25a3319a20592e788863c9155892\">\"Y/N! Ready for our date tonight?\" Called Sam eagerly. He waved you over, smiling so much it looked like his face would fall off. He was holding his backpack in one hand and a flower in the other. Sam presented you the flower and smiled.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f9f0acf603a7aeedfa7de4bbbac58bdb\">\"Here you go, mademoiselle. That's French.\" Sam said self consciously. He probably did not know a lot of French, so why not have some fun? You knew French.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"20f9b3976e91839945097f4584195cb4\">\"Merci, Sam. Je suis tellement excitée pour notre rendez-vous,\" you replied, giggling. He flushed red - so red it was crimson. He obviously didn't know what that meant. \"Relax. I said, 'Thank you, Sam. I am excited for our date tonight.'\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"52b896e4a54f7883e6ddc1ade8fa95d4\">\"Oh. I didn't know you knew French!\" He smiled happily.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b1082b36628cc40cfa346b1a29a12033\">In response you smiled in what you hoped was a mysterious manner. He blushed and said goodbye as the bell rang for class. It was math, where Mr. Goranski was looking at you expectantly. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9c69fdc38a26ad386de4e7cdb2bc62ba\">\"Well? Do you have one??\" He was eagerly looking at you, smiling. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b10f13b5bf95e928f5e16f9d085b3114\">\"Yeah, but not currently; mine is upgrading. It will be able to take solid form and have human emotions. So to answer your question, yes,\" you supposed. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0739edd3257673d08834a010b844a665\">A new question hit you. In the musical, the squip will take a form you find most appealing, because you would listen to it better. Is that a thing in real life or a detail added for pizzaz?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dfc244192746cd030f9173531c69b75d\">\"What does yours look like? Mine's the one from the musical, the one with blue eyes and dark hair and...\" you breathed, thinking about him and his perfect features. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"90028f44db7526c4a7f0747b252392f8\">Snap out of it, Y/N. He. Is. A. Robot. He also is a jerk, you told yourself. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ebc777b71ed447ea3f48717417b758e0\">\"Mine? Oh, this is embarrassing. Mine is Kermit the Frog. But female,\" he added on with a self-conscious laugh. He was fiddling with his fingers and looking at the ground. With a squip, that wouldn't be happening.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3779cdb8f16d0f071a172cc4c906bd8d\">\"Mr. Gornski? Is your squip here?\" you inquired, staring rather rudely. Could you see it too since you had one?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"90894177f2f4c7c53283c2988e648837\">\"Ah.... not currently. She's upgrading as well. It is really hard to function in a chill way without the squip, isn't it?\" He laughed and motioned you go to your desk. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3142e419d1d726946d84b726d0e81543\">The rest of the school day went by quickly. Sam waved at you as you got on the bus. At home, you started your homework, but remembered your date with Sam. You put down your math book and walked to your closet. The squip had gotten a dress off of the internet for you that fit surprisingly well. The dress was a blue t-shirt dress with white sleeves. Sam said it wasn't a fancy date and to be casual. You paired the dress with grey gym shoes and a white headband. Your makeup took more time. After putting on the base - foundation, highlighter, bronzer, and blush - everything started going wrong. Well...maybe you were exaggerating. The eyeliner was too thick and you could practically hear the squip calling you goth. You wiped it off and then put it on again, thinner this time. Then you added a grey and blue smokey eye. The finishing touch was a peach matte lipstick that complemented your skin tone, or whatever that meant. That's what the squip told you. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b0c0c5ed2b4fe2bc7c97ed6af128058d\">Sam picked you up in his car and you drove to the movie, Avengers: Endgame. You chatted with him about the spoilers that people had given you already. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a0f36538983e365e1004108f3bd2d45e\">\"Yeah, I know that ----- dies,\" you told Sam. He gasped in mock surprise as he laughed.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"daf7b63c98683a594daf5e1973f9526f\">--------------------------------------------Time skip because spoilers---------------------------------------------</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1301a0132cec24f47347cd81278ff25c\">You were crying. You couldn't believe that that had happened. Sam put his arm around you as you got into his car. You sat on the seat, still crying. As Sam drove, he held your hand comfortingly. That was unsafe, but you were so distraught you didn't care. As you pulled up to your house, he walked you to the door. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3f46c8292a5a4df016c1e0e1d76dc8c3\">\"Bye, Sam. See you at school,\" you breathed.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2d6d3e591d116e733074cc8ebcf58fc5\">\"Bye, Y/N.\" he blushed and looked at you. \"Um...is it ok if we kiss or no...?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"79c2424e273df3048bbe16499334cbae\">You thought it would be fine, so you nodded. He kissed you and you felt...nothing at all. It was nice, but he wasn't who you wanted to kiss. You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder and pulled away.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ee042ca02afee68d9bdf38f324337259\"><b>Well. It seems like we have a situation here. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><br></p>","page":{"title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 5"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	6. unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 6 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 6 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 183739125,  
partid: 746821182,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)   


  
  
  
  


#  unprogrammed (squip x reader) 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [unprogrammed (squip x reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [

A/N 

](https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n)
  * [

Chapter 1 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
  * [

Chapter 2 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
  * [

Chapter 3 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
  * [

Chapter 4 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
  * [

Chapter 5 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
  * [

Chapter 6 

](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
  * [

Chapter 7 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### unprogrammed (squip x reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh) Cover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'...

[<s>#</s>**bemorechill**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bemorechill) [<s>#</s>**bmc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bmc) [<s>#</s>**boyf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyf) [<s>#</s>**ericwilliammorrisimsorry**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ericwilliammorrisimsorry) [<s>#</s>**musicals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/musicals) [<s>#</s>**readerxcharacter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerxcharacter) [<s>#</s>**riends**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/riends) [<s>#</s>**squip**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squip) [<s>#</s>**squipxreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squipxreader) [<s>#</s>**xreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Chapter 6 

  
  
30  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
14  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
    
    
    **I didn't tell you to KISS HIM!**
    
    
                              
    
    The squip had been lecturing you for the past ten minutes. He seemed really angry, pacing back and forth across your bedroom carpet. You wouldn't stand for it.
    
    
                              
    
    'I'm sorry, but why do you care? Also, you're figuratively wearing a hole in my carpet.'
    
    
                              
    
    You saw the shock coming and braced yourself. The shock was more severe than usual and you fell down in the bed. He glared at you and tried to calm down.
    
    
                              
    
    **This is affecting the outcomes in which you will be with Logan. I have to reinvent my whole plan. AND we still have to go through maintenance. Do you want to do that today or tomorrow?**
    
    
                              
    
    'I don't know!' 
    
    
                              
    
    **Well I don't care. We're doing it now. **
    
    
                              
    
    'Fine. What do we have to do?'
    
    
                              
    
    **You get to see what I see when I talk to you. **
    
    
                              
    
    'Wha-'
    
    
                              
    
    You were suddenly transported to a clean, white room. In the center, there was a silver box. The squip saw you looking at it curiously and smirked.
    
    
                              
    
    **That is your emotions. And those are what we're here for. I can control anything you say, do, or feel. So I can stop you from talking to Y/B/F/N. I can make you drop the Red Mountain Dew before you even put it to your lips. I can make you fall in love with anyone.**
    
    
                              
    
    You didn't like how the squip was acting. He was scaring you with his cold indifference. He could tell, obviously - he's in your brain, and toned it down. He touched your shoulder. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Of course, I do not do that, I lo-****_care_**** too much for you. You are currently my host. I should treat you correctly, not force you to do things you don't want to. Now. For maintenance, I must test your emotions. For ten seconds, you will feel overwhelmed by a certain emotion. There is happiness, sadness, fear, anger, and love. There may be after-effects of each emotion. **
    
    
                              
    
    'Ooh, you love meeee.'
    
    
                              
    
    **Shut up and sit down.**
    
    
                              
    
    He conjured a chair for you, which was apparently a thing in your mind, and you sat down. He went over to the box and pulled a lever. The lever was labelled "HAPPINESS." Suddenly, you felt a wave of what felt like feeling out there was a snow day, or finding out you were going to see Hamilton or Dear Evan Hansen. You wanted to go listen to happy music like... you didn't even know. You just knew you were overjoyed!! You walked over to the squip and gave him a hug. He flinched in surprise and then hugged you back. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Thank you, I suppose. **
    
    
                              
    
    The squip was hoping, secretly, Y/N could stay like this. He enjoyed watching his host run around like an adorable toddler. But, he knew it wasn't productive. You would have to feel the others eventually. As the squip flipped the switch to turn off the emotion, he felt a pang of regret, but he did it anyways. You felt the emotions rush away in an instant and sat numbly down on the floor. You had enjoyed the adrenaline and happiness while it lasted, but it felt almost cleansing to lose the rush. The squip came over and helped you up. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Are you alright?**
    
    
                              
    
    'It's just overwhelming, I'll be fine. What comes next?'
    
    
                              
    
    **Sadness. Can you handle it?**
    
    
                              
    
    You nodded and sat on the chair again. He went over to the silver box and pushed a blue button labeled "Sadness: DANGEROUS! Use in case of emergency." You immediately burst into tears. 
    
    
                              
    
    Suddenly every bad thing that had ever happened to you felt like it was happening now: when you broke your ankle, when you lost your great-grandmother's antique doll she gave you before she died, when you got lost in the store and your family left you there, and worse. You recalled when your older cousin had gotten cancer, and you thought she was going to die. You say on the floor again, and curled up in a ball and started to shake with sobs. The squip noticed your anguish and walked over. He patted your head awkwardly. Luckily you didn't hear him mumble, '**Emotions: the bane of my existence.**' under his breath. The squip conjured a couch for you to sit on with him. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Y/N. Y/N? Are you ok? What can I do to help you?**
    
    
                              
    
    Suddenly, the squip had a surge of inspiration. He learned from his database, cuddling helps humans with difficult emotions. He hugged you and you hugged him back. You buried your face in his shirt and sobbed. 
    
    
                              
    
    **In times of trouble, the technique called 'spooning' helps humans with their emotions. Is this good?**
    
    
                              
    
    Through tears, you looked up and nodded. You curled up on the couch and sat with him. He held you like that for what felt like hours. In reality, it was 30 minutes. The emotion started to wear off, and you stopped crying. You looked up at the squip, and he started to blush. You noticed, that like a human blush, his face and neck flushed. Unlike a human blush, it was tinted blue, not red or pink. Feeling grateful, you kissed his cheek. He started blushing even darker blue and stood up.
    
    
                              
    
    _SQUIP P.O.V._
    
    
                              
    
    Is this love? She kissed me. Oh Lord. This shouldn't be allowed in my...wait. The f*cking upgrade with stupid _emotions_. I have to discourage her, and in turn, myself.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    ~
    
    
                              
    
    _Sorry for not updating, I'm having a busy summer so far. _
    
    
                              
    
    _- Rich_

  


  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.746821182.metadata":{"data":{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-06-18T18:08:19Z","length":4915,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":14,"voteCount":0,"readCount":30,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":983,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-183739125-746821182-360e9ff95?subject=gid&expiry=1564864679000&mac=FEZwD4ijgZdn2pCOfaErpZwBnJxx0MuDy4QarOrRWo4%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/746821182/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"183739125","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-04-06T23:16:48Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["bemorechill","bmc","boyf","ericwilliammorrisimsorry","musicals","readerxcharacter","riends","squip","squipxreader","xreader"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader","parts":[{"id":716278377,"title":"A/N","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":false,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","description":"Read Chapter 6 from the story unprogrammed (squip x reader) by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 30 reads. xreader, squipxreader, squip. I didn't tell you to KISS HIM! The squip had been lecturing you for the past ten minutes. He seemed really angry, pacing back and forth across your bedroom carpet. You wouldn't stand for it.","keywords":"bemorechill,bmc,boyf,ericwilliammorrisimsorry,musicals,readerxcharacter,riends,squip,squipxreader,xreader,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=183739125&v=608000","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 6","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/746821182","android":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/746821182"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"bemorechill"},{"name":"bmc"},{"name":"boyf"},{"name":"ericwilliammorrisimsorry"},{"name":"musicals"},{"name":"readerxcharacter"},{"name":"riends"},{"name":"squip"},{"name":"squipxreader"},{"name":"xreader"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-06-18T18:08:19Z\",\"description\":\"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"commentCount\":14,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader). I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":30,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 6\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/746821182","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 6 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 6</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nI don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&caption=%s&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+6%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%206%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"136abc368aa3a8b7b68f48b008d4266b\"><b>I didn't tell you to KISS HIM!</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cba2fe60ac794d52a5a0184233fbf4b7\">The squip had been lecturing you for the past ten minutes. He seemed really angry, pacing back and forth across your bedroom carpet. You wouldn't stand for it.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"21d76a79caaba351f43925529e03e84d\">'I'm sorry, but why do you care? Also, you're figuratively wearing a hole in my carpet.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4a5707619d365bc6f1e0b1c688b4cacc\">You saw the shock coming and braced yourself. The shock was more severe than usual and you fell down in the bed. He glared at you and tried to calm down.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"daf4fcd849b55d20850d27c9fc9e66ea\"><b>This is affecting the outcomes in which you will be with Logan. I have to reinvent my whole plan. AND we still have to go through maintenance. Do you want to do that today or tomorrow?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ae184d750298ea11303fb0bc3352ad3\">'I don't know!' </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d64e9eeef87980cbb4b02112398204d5\"><b>Well I don't care. We're doing it now. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8a53e0cf833a1c781b541f445ba42eb2\">'Fine. What do we have to do?'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2f2d2bdbf8b4d1eb09d9bd9e20852ea9\"><b>You get to see what I see when I talk to you. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2fa086ed5815a44462e89775a9edc7fe\">'Wha-'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"960803b55546e451292a71dc0e809230\">You were suddenly transported to a clean, white room. In the center, there was a silver box. The squip saw you looking at it curiously and smirked.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4275cb6ab8455c03c72c404a57dab2c0\"><b>That is your emotions. And those are what we're here for. I can control anything you say, do, or feel. So I can stop you from talking to Y/B/F/N. I can make you drop the Red Mountain Dew before you even put it to your lips. I can make you fall in love with anyone.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"38383fc2b9e954858f9a450c1fd6fe7d\">You didn't like how the squip was acting. He was scaring you with his cold indifference. He could tell, obviously - he's in your brain, and toned it down. He touched your shoulder. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ff3d66999fca3746a648dce7c30593a7\"><b>Of course, I do not do that, I lo-</b><b><i>care</i></b><b> too much for you. You are currently my host. I should treat you correctly, not force you to do things you don't want to. Now. For maintenance, I must test your emotions. For ten seconds, you will feel overwhelmed by a certain emotion. There is happiness, sadness, fear, anger, and love. There may be after-effects of each emotion. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aac4418dbed2e687c84fd7d58a4ba57c\">'Ooh, you love meeee.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b18b639c968af5675186de8709a40a03\"><b>Shut up and sit down.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"dc1347108113164026da3170d6bd82db\">He conjured a chair for you, which was apparently a thing in your mind, and you sat down. He went over to the box and pulled a lever. The lever was labelled \"HAPPINESS.\" Suddenly, you felt a wave of what felt like feeling out there was a snow day, or finding out you were going to see Hamilton or Dear Evan Hansen. You wanted to go listen to happy music like... you didn't even know. You just knew you were overjoyed!! You walked over to the squip and gave him a hug. He flinched in surprise and then hugged you back. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"aff9512b988efa2d5a6cf39558a0e3f9\"><b>Thank you, I suppose. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"18ff3816505bf0d5a09d2de728ad8bf1\">The squip was hoping, secretly, Y/N could stay like this. He enjoyed watching his host run around like an adorable toddler. But, he knew it wasn't productive. You would have to feel the others eventually. As the squip flipped the switch to turn off the emotion, he felt a pang of regret, but he did it anyways. You felt the emotions rush away in an instant and sat numbly down on the floor. You had enjoyed the adrenaline and happiness while it lasted, but it felt almost cleansing to lose the rush. The squip came over and helped you up. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"95fa4f06b887983c6ade984888046a70\"><b>Are you alright?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c5b7c5f85051008cbc675336cbe5dce1\">'It's just overwhelming, I'll be fine. What comes next?'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8550740a17af4801b7500d69973289ba\"><b>Sadness. Can you handle it?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"66d9acd2a82cd4ed0c6bf44a269a3c67\">You nodded and sat on the chair again. He went over to the silver box and pushed a blue button labeled \"Sadness: DANGEROUS! Use in case of emergency.\" You immediately burst into tears. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f4b5ab982c07e645a658b6f4f409b542\">Suddenly every bad thing that had ever happened to you felt like it was happening now: when you broke your ankle, when you lost your great-grandmother's antique doll she gave you before she died, when you got lost in the store and your family left you there, and worse. You recalled when your older cousin had gotten cancer, and you thought she was going to die. You say on the floor again, and curled up in a ball and started to shake with sobs. The squip noticed your anguish and walked over. He patted your head awkwardly. Luckily you didn't hear him mumble, '<b>Emotions: the bane of my existence.</b>' under his breath. The squip conjured a couch for you to sit on with him. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"18cafd43100b70772a19c2a6a960eab5\"><b>Y/N. Y/N? Are you ok? What can I do to help you?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d69c24613dd4b65f14f13f67658c28ee\">Suddenly, the squip had a surge of inspiration. He learned from his database, cuddling helps humans with difficult emotions. He hugged you and you hugged him back. You buried your face in his shirt and sobbed. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5d8213ffe4254956a4bddeb1c1928525\"><b>In times of trouble, the technique called 'spooning' helps humans with their emotions. Is this good?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f0b083ed5c0860d0bc3938a3a88cf280\">Through tears, you looked up and nodded. You curled up on the couch and sat with him. He held you like that for what felt like hours. In reality, it was 30 minutes. The emotion started to wear off, and you stopped crying. You looked up at the squip, and he started to blush. You noticed, that like a human blush, his face and neck flushed. Unlike a human blush, it was tinted blue, not red or pink. Feeling grateful, you kissed his cheek. He started blushing even darker blue and stood up.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"49200a2ce7646dc6f87fdd72d2ea7d57\"><i>SQUIP P.O.V.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ac08cd228432c6bbac3ed908aa132c8c\">Is this love? She kissed me. Oh Lord. This shouldn't be allowed in my...wait. The f*cking upgrade with stupid <i>emotions</i>. I have to discourage her, and in turn, myself.<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827\">~</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"758d28da5958b2dcd5dd5dc8bef3e47b\"><i>Sorry for not updating, I'm having a busy summer so far. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4bf037324bf278f041067e8f600b82a7\"><i>- Rich</i></p>","page":{"title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 6"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	7. unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 7 - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 7 - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 183739125,  
partid: 753915192,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Summer Nights](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/791342014)
    * [Stranger Summer Reads](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/792401713)
    * [Secrets of Area 51](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/799334501)
    * [Super Heroics](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/802021992)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)   


  
  
  
  


#  unprogrammed (squip x reader) 

by ThisIsRichGoranski   
  
  


######  [unprogrammed (squip x reader)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader)

Table of contents   


  * [

A/N 

](https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n)
  * [

Chapter 1 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1)
  * [

Chapter 2 

](https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2)
  * [

Chapter 3 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3)
  * [

Chapter 4 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4)
  * [

Chapter 5 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5)
  * [

Chapter 6 

](https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6)
  * [

Chapter 7 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### unprogrammed (squip x reader)

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh) Cover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'...

[<s>#</s>**bemorechill**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bemorechill) [<s>#</s>**bmc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bmc) [<s>#</s>**boyf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyf) [<s>#</s>**ericwilliammorrisimsorry**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ericwilliammorrisimsorry) [<s>#</s>**musicals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/musicals) [<s>#</s>**readerxcharacter**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/readerxcharacter) [<s>#</s>**riends**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/riends) [<s>#</s>**squip**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squip) [<s>#</s>**squipxreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/squipxreader) [<s>#</s>**xreader**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/xreader)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## Chapter 7 

  
  
22  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
7  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
by [ThisIsRichGoranski](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)   


  
[ by **ThisIsRichGoranski** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)
    
    
    _Your P. O. V._
    
    
                              
    
    You smirked as the squip turned away, blushing blue. The couch disappeared from under you and you fell off. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Come on. Are you ready for the next one? Will you be able to... ****_handle_**** it?**
    
    
                              
    
    The squip looked at you, sneering. You hadn't noticed before, but the squip had sharper teeth than a normal human would. They were more pointed and very white. What had happened to the kind squip who cuddled with you until you stopped crying? That must have been a glitch and now he's back to his rude self. You nodded, giving him a Death Stare™. He flinched and turned away, towards the box. The squip pulled another lever, labelled "F E A R" in red font. 
    
    
                              
    
    **This one is particularly difficult. Please don't push yourself too far. **
    
    
                              
    
    It was nice, but you found it hard to believe he cared after he teased you for crying. He looked at you thoughtfully for a second. You remembered, conveniently,that he could read your thoughts. Well, that's lovely.
    
    
                              
    
    **I sincerely apologize. I sometimes...forget about the complexity of human emotions and motivations. Can you forgive me?**
    
    
                              
    
    '...Yes. I overreacted a bit. I forgive you, even though you are a pretentious jerk.'
    
    
                              
    
    **Hey! I am not...whatever. We need to get on to fear. Now, remember: none of what happens can hurt you. I'll be here for you.**
    
    
                              
    
    The squip pressed the button and, at first, nothing happened. Then the lights flickered, and went out. You feared the dark ever since you were young and had nightmares. You couldn't see anything, as the room was as black as pitch. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face, let alone the squip. 
    
    
                              
    
    **Y/N? Are you alright? You fear...the dark?**
    
    
                              
    
    'Yes. The dark has always terrified me. I don't know why...' Your thoughts trailed off, as you tried to find the squip. Where was he? You should have found him by now.
    
    
                              
    
    **You will not be able to find me. The Fear Button****TM**** prevents you from finding something to console yourself - like finding me, in your case - other than positive memories. Once it wears off in, ah, five minutes, you'll find me again. Just remember your favorite memories. I'll try to search your memory log with input from your emotions. **
    
    
                              
    
    The squip pulled memories from your memory log: when you got Hamilton tickets, when you saw your little brother after he was born, and an indistinct memory you didn't quite remember. You thought harder and saw the squip and you, picking out lipsticks at Sephora. 
    
    
                              
    
    **_'Does this lipstick look like...my shade?' _**_the squip looked at you and struck a pose, wearing violently blue lipstick. It looked surprisingly good on him, but it was still ridiculous. _
    
    
                              
    
    _'I don't know, Squippy. Can I call you Squippy?' He protested, but you cut him off. You loved his face he made when he was embarrassed, even though you knew it was generated as to what the company thinks embarrassment looks like. 'What about this one?' _
    
    
                              
    
    **_'...wow. That is ...stunning.' _**_The squip looked so astonished that you wanted to take a picture. You were wearing a deep purple lipstick that complemented your s/c skin tone. The squip, for the first time, had stuttered. _
    
    
                              
    
    _As you wiped it off, he attempted to touch your shoulder. Of course, then, he was insubstantial. You didn't notice and his face fell. You turned around to look in his eyes, and felt an emotion tug in your chest. _
    
    
                              
    
    You snapped out of the memory as the lights came back on. The squip gazed at you in astonishment as you stood up.
    
    
                              
    
    **_No one_**** should be able to snap out of the fear that quickly, except for people who felt... who felt... love.**
    
    
                              
    
    **  
    **
    
    
                              
    
    ~
    
    
                              
    
    Sorry for how short it is... I wanted to publish something!
    
    
                              
    
    - Rich

  


To be Continued...

**unprogrammed (squip x reader)**

Last updated: Jul 04

  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Read this story for FREE!   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.753915192.metadata":{"data":{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-07-04T22:34:28Z","length":3560,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":7,"voteCount":0,"readCount":22,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":712,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-183739125-753915192-03fd3e065?subject=gid&expiry=1564864682000&mac=SmS7SShNLQpAvdDvDye0rKYa1qqRp8F3oV6MyptBKYU%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/753915192/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"183739125","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Rich Goranski","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ThisIsRichGoranski.128.983314.jpg","username":"ThisIsRichGoranski","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. By unlocking this story with Coins you’re helping me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-04-06T23:16:48Z","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["bemorechill","bmc","boyf","ericwilliammorrisimsorry","musicals","readerxcharacter","riends","squip","squipxreader","xreader"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader","parts":[{"id":716278377,"title":"A/N","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/716278377-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725285086,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725285086-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-1","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":725797705,"title":"Chapter 2","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/725797705-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-2","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727816777,"title":"Chapter 3","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727816777-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-3","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729591869,"title":"Chapter 4","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729591869-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-4","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738510342,"title":"Chapter 5","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738510342-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-5","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":746821182,"title":"Chapter 6","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/746821182-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-6","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753915192,"title":"Chapter 7","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":false,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","description":"Read Chapter 7 from the story unprogrammed (squip x reader) by ThisIsRichGoranski (Rich Goranski) with 22 reads. bemorechill, bmc, squipxreader. Your P. O. V. You smirked as the squip turned away, blushing blue. The couch disappeared from under you and you fell off. ","keywords":"bemorechill,bmc,boyf,ericwilliammorrisimsorry,musicals,readerxcharacter,riends,squip,squipxreader,xreader,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=183739125&v=608000","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 7","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/753915192","android":"wattpad://story/183739125/part/753915192"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"Rich Goranski","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"bemorechill"},{"name":"bmc"},{"name":"boyf"},{"name":"ericwilliammorrisimsorry"},{"name":"musicals"},{"name":"readerxcharacter"},{"name":"riends"},{"name":"squip"},{"name":"squipxreader"},{"name":"xreader"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"Rich Goranski\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ThisIsRichGoranski\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-07-04T22:34:28Z\",\"description\":\"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"commentCount\":7,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader). I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\\\n\\\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\\\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\\\n\\\nRANKS: #127 in \\\\\"xreader\\\\\" as of June 18, 2019\\\n#644 in \\\\\"musicals\\\\\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":22,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"Chapter 7\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg\",\"name\":\"unprogrammed (squip x reader)\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/183739125-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/753915192","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","description":"I don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\n\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\n\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 7 #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=unprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xre...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 7</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nI don't own anything - all from Be More Chill, except Y/N, Helena, Y/B/F/N, and Logan. There might be some cameos from Heathers, DEH, and Hamilton - I don't own them either. (Duh)\nCover Art: from https://twitter.com/bloodiedpoptart (no permission I'M SO SORRY)\n!!!SLOW UPDATES!!!\nRANKS: #127 in \"xreader\" as of June 18, 2019\n#644 in \"musicals\" out of 3.4K stories as of July 28, 2019","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F183739125-256-k567408.jpg&caption=%s&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D183739125&caption=%3Cb%3Eunprogrammed+%28squip+x+reader%29+-+Chapter+7%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+don%27t+own+anything+-+all+from+Be+More+Chill%2C+except+Y%2FN%2C+Helena%2C+Y%2FB%2FF%2FN%2C+and+Logan.+There+might+be+some+cameos+from+Heathers%2C+DEH%2C+and+Hamilton+-+I+don%27t+own+them+either.+%28Duh%29%0ACover+Art%3A+from+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbloodiedpoptart+%28no+permission+I%27M+SO+SORRY%29%0A%21%21%21SLOW+UPDATES%21%21%21%0ARANKS%3A+%23127+in+%22xreader%22+as+of+June+18%2C+2019%0A%23644+in+%22musicals%22+out+of+3.4K+stories+as+of+July+28%2C+2019&tags=bemorechill%2Cbmc%2Cboyf%2Cericwilliammorrisimsorry%2Cmusicals%2Creaderxcharacter%2Criends%2Csquip%2Csquipxreader%2Cxreader%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/183739125"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207&body=unprogrammed%20%28squip%20x%20reader%29%20-%20Chapter%207%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F753915192-unprogrammed-squip-x-reader-chapter-7"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"d28b4a41ed4ade273e636b8bd8653327\"><i>Your P. O. V.</i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5ae426191fdc60ae8ac4c0960fb110fe\">You smirked as the squip turned away, blushing blue. The couch disappeared from under you and you fell off. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"33b41dd7fa8a8d7e0cabedcc84420528\"><b>Come on. Are you ready for the next one? Will you be able to... </b><b><i>handle</i></b><b> it?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"660b603aaef160f9ed9255762ff1343d\">The squip looked at you, sneering. You hadn't noticed before, but the squip had sharper teeth than a normal human would. They were more pointed and very white. What had happened to the kind squip who cuddled with you until you stopped crying? That must have been a glitch and now he's back to his rude self. You nodded, giving him a Death Stare™. He flinched and turned away, towards the box. The squip pulled another lever, labelled \"F E A R\" in red font. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c829607f829724da903b0cb2a6542d1\"><b>This one is particularly difficult. Please don't push yourself too far. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"68a9505fadc8045af28916aeb09615d0\">It was nice, but you found it hard to believe he cared after he teased you for crying. He looked at you thoughtfully for a second. You remembered, conveniently,that he could read your thoughts. Well, that's lovely.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"905e5146b06b43b9d447c55695efb356\"><b>I sincerely apologize. I sometimes...forget about the complexity of human emotions and motivations. Can you forgive me?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"800ddb20db319d18a3dea5b4bc72e48a\">'...Yes. I overreacted a bit. I forgive you, even though you are a pretentious jerk.'</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e2a51be962621c1bc601b3abc7d084dc\"><b>Hey! I am not...whatever. We need to get on to fear. Now, remember: none of what happens can hurt you. I'll be here for you.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bbc968c18d42ac0397507d86b8d74928\">The squip pressed the button and, at first, nothing happened. Then the lights flickered, and went out. You feared the dark ever since you were young and had nightmares. You couldn't see anything, as the room was as black as pitch. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face, let alone the squip. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b1134e47ce4a0dbe0446bab9e4dffc09\"><b>Y/N? Are you alright? You fear...the dark?</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9e37d5a5c93d7c0e281fc41c2ebeceb3\">'Yes. The dark has always terrified me. I don't know why...' Your thoughts trailed off, as you tried to find the squip. Where was he? You should have found him by now.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b6a105cbce68e338f0cb389c6e993639\"><b>You will not be able to find me. The Fear Button</b><b>TM</b><b> prevents you from finding something to console yourself - like finding me, in your case - other than positive memories. Once it wears off in, ah, five minutes, you'll find me again. Just remember your favorite memories. I'll try to search your memory log with input from your emotions. </b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b997fd4482daccf22625559d5c3301cb\">The squip pulled memories from your memory log: when you got Hamilton tickets, when you saw your little brother after he was born, and an indistinct memory you didn't quite remember. You thought harder and saw the squip and you, picking out lipsticks at Sephora. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4ab74ad3cff8875a35c12ecda01e2c5f\"><b><i>'Does this lipstick look like...my shade?' </i></b><i>the squip looked at you and struck a pose, wearing violently blue lipstick. It looked surprisingly good on him, but it was still ridiculous. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b7272324503c29b47b79ab21f342fe94\"><i>'I don't know, Squippy. Can I call you Squippy?' He protested, but you cut him off. You loved his face he made when he was embarrassed, even though you knew it was generated as to what the company thinks embarrassment looks like. 'What about this one?' </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"27bf3af17eb52fe6166fc5c943945887\"><b><i>'...wow. That is ...stunning.' </i></b><i>The squip looked so astonished that you wanted to take a picture. You were wearing a deep purple lipstick that complemented your s/c skin tone. The squip, for the first time, had stuttered. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f1e2f5147a9b625fb748b2f3235ebc9a\"><i>As you wiped it off, he attempted to touch your shoulder. Of course, then, he was insubstantial. You didn't notice and his face fell. You turned around to look in his eyes, and felt an emotion tug in your chest. </i></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5e59c4b2dcdce368af355cbc97ecd3c3\">You snapped out of the memory as the lights came back on. The squip gazed at you in astonishment as you stood up.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e83da08ddeebfe6403a7f62acfdf0d44\"><b><i>No one</i></b><b> should be able to snap out of the fear that quickly, except for people who felt... who felt... love.</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e\"><b><br></b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827\">~</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"14fcb305e4a4c2814dba1a1208802165\">Sorry for how short it is... I wanted to publish something!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4bf037324bf278f041067e8f600b82a7\">- Rich</p>","page":{"title":"unprogrammed (squip x reader) - Chapter 7"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/183739125-256-k567408.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"unprogrammed (squip x reader)","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITER_DASHBOARD":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"IMAGE_APPEAL_FLOW":false,"PREFILLED_TAG_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":true,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


End file.
